AssasinatED
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Double D goes off to college and doesn't come back. After this trama, Eddy becomes an assasin because it's a well paying job. Will they ever meet again? Chap. 12 up! The First Alternate Ending!
1. Don't leave meeee!

"AssasinatED" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own EEnE.... *cries* The truth hurts!  
  
Notes: Guess who's back! Back again! Mizu's back! Tell some friends! ^_^;; Been awhile since I wrote something but hey, my vacation was gewd... (flashback- *CM sitting there in her room going "I can write! No problem..." but then taking the paper and ripping it to shreds then rocking back and forth* ^.^;; Ah, freedom of writing... _O  
  
Warnings: Slash in later chapters, death (in later chapters), angst, recollections, dark sides to Eddy, lonliness, stuff like that! ^.^- hehe...  
  
/thoughts/ //Eddy's dark conscious//  
  
The still short boy of the Cul-de-Sac watched quietly as his long time best friend said his final farewell. Double D picked up his large suitcase and prepared to board the large bus to Harvard College. Eddy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as the sock wearing Edd walked over to him and hugged him gently, setting down him belongings first.  
"I have to go now, Eddy..." his higher pitched voice said, the embrace unmoving.  
"Can't you wait one more year?" Eddy asked, pushing Double D away from him.  
"No, Eddy. I can't. If I don't go this year, they wont accept me in Harvard." A small tear appeared in the corner of Double D's eye as he hugged his long time partner one last time before walking over to the sobbing Ed.  
"Don't leave us Double D!!!!" Ed screeched, clinging to Double D's leg.  
"I HAVE to Ed! You heard what I told Eddy!"  
"But who's gonna butter my toast?! Who's gonna stir my gravy?!" Ed sobbed onto Double D's shoulder, leaving his shirt soaked. Double D patted his back.  
"I'll come home for the summer next year and if you keep up your studies, then you could get into a nice college and you won't even miss me!" Double D embraced Ed once again and picked up his suitcase.  
"Good bye everybody else!" he waved to Johnny and Jimmy, even Sarah. Nazz and Kevin had left for college the previous year but to a different college. Double D looked back to Eddy, wanting to say good bye for a final time.  
"Good bye... Eddy..." Tears started to flow gently down his cheeks as he watched Eddy start to walk away.  
"Bye Double D." he whispered over his shoulder, his own tears stinging his eyes before breaking into a sprint for his home. Double D bit his lip as he boarded the bus and took a seat in the back.  
"See you next summer!" he waved out the window as the bus lurched forward.  
  
Eddy didn't look back. He just couldn't bare the pain of losing him. His long time best friend, Double D. He WAS losing him, though, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. 'He'll be at home in a week or so! He's just going on a vacation!' he his mind tried to tell him but his heart told him he'd be gone forever, just like his brother. The shortest of the three Ed's dashed into his room and sobbed into his pillows. /Why does the truth hurt so much?! Why am I so worked up?! He said he'll come back next summer! He said so himself!/ //Then why don't you believe him?// /I DO! I believe him with all my heart!/ //Then why do you feel so bad? You're believe you're losing him forever!// /But I'm NOT! H-he said he'd come back.../ //... You don't believe that garbage do you?!// /...I do.../  
  
~Exactly one year later~  
  
Eddy waited impatiently at the bus stop, waiting alone for Double D to return home. The bus screeched to a halt in front of him and out stepped Kevin and Nazz.  
"Home at last!" Kevin sighed, stretching.  
"Where's Double D?!" Eddy, half panicking, asked hurriedly.  
"He never got on the bus. We looked for him though." Nazz comforted the wide-eyed Eddy, shrugging. "Maybe he just missed the bus! He should be able to catch the next one tomorrow."  
"No! He said he'd be here TODAY!" Eddy screeched, holding up a smashed letter. "He wrote and said that he would be riding THIS bus with YOU!" Eddy stopped, realizing what had happened. After a year of waiting for his return, he had lied and didn't return. //Told you he was nothing but a liar...// /.../ //Speechless? Don't feel bad, you can desert him like he did to you...// /I--/ //Go to college with Ed, don't tell Double D!// /But I can't.../ //Yes, you can...//  
"Dude, Eddy! It's one day! No need to spaz! You can wait a day! Geez! What a dork!" Kevin shook his head, grabbing his small bag of clothes and heading towards his own home followed closely by Nazz.  
"Yeah.. one day... h-he just missed the bus! No problem! Maybe he'll call..." Eddy laughed at his own rashness and sat back down on the bench. "I can wait at my house to see if he calls!" Eddy then stood up again and walked off in the direction of his house.  
  
~Ring ring~  
  
Eddy hesitated before reaching for the phone. /Please be Double D... please.../   
  
~Ring ring~  
  
He picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
TBC.........  
  
CM: Don't ya just LURVE cliff hangers? Whew! So who is it? You think it is Double D? Or maybe it's someone else! Keep reading and watch for updates! ^_^  
  
Here is a poem I wrote suddenly (yes, it just popped into my head!) and so I decided to put it here cuz it just makes the cliff hanger better... *devilish grin*  
  
The phone rings once, the phone rings again Do you pick it up or leave it depends Should it be the one Or be another Will it be up to fate? Will you pick up? Is it me who's calling? Or someone you don't want to call... It all depends on whether or not Pick up the phone, find out for yourself Is it me or someone you dread? Temptation is pulling you Should you or not? It's your choice... Do you want to know?  
  
~ChibiMizu: logging out~ 


	2. I did not knoow Oo

"AssasinatED" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own EEnE... like I ever did n e wayz?! _O;; The only thing I own is the band 'Midori Bara' which means Green Rose and it took me FOREVER to think of that!! So no taking unless given permission! XD Same goes for Takishi, Otomi, Min Hung and Nahsu. ^_^ Plz, continue...  
  
Notes: This chapter contains cross-dressers, one swear word and slash. All other warnings and stuff are in chapter 1. I don't think you'd be here unless u read chapter 1... I'd just like to thank all my reviewers!!! I luv u guys! *huggles* I appreciate this too! I got not one flame this go around so YAY for me! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Hello Eddy." A deep voice sounded from the other end. Eddy furrowed his brows.   
"Who is this?" Eddy asked, fingering the stitching around his shirt nervously.  
"What? You don't even recognize your older brother's voice?" Eddy stopped cold.  
"N-nick?" he hesitated. "Are you really--"  
"Yes little brother! Long time no chat!" Eddy could feel a smile creeping to his lips. It wasn't Double D but still, it was his brother that hadn't contacted him since he went away to college!  
"Oh my gosh Nick! It's been 10 years! What happened to you?!" Eddy asked excitedly, holding his breath.   
"I became a band leader!" Nick replied. Eddy's grin grew wider as he heard the tales of how Nick had gone to Japan and made a band called 'Midori Bara'. Nick explained how much money it costed to call from Japan and that's why he didn't. "And guess what! I'm coming home today. I'm on the bus right now! I needed to see how big my baby brother grew up to be!"  
"I'm not a BABY!" Eddy growled. "I've been grown up for awhile now!"  
"I'm sure. Did you get that box I sent you when you were 13?"  
"Yes. I did." Eddy stopped being happy as he remembered that day when they tried to make a video to send to Nick. They never did get that done...   
"Haha!" Nick laughed over the phone. "Well, we're almost there and we have SO much to catch up on baby brother!" Nick laughed. "Talk to you in 5!" ~Click~  
Eddy hung up the phone a smirked. Well, that's one problem solved. Now... what happened to Double D?  
  
~5 Mins later at the end of Eddy's driveway~  
  
Eddy sat on the curb, kicking small stones across the Cul-De-Sac. He'd been waiting 5 minutes but it felt like 5 hours to the impatient teen. Even though Nick picked on him immensely about his being younger, he still missed his older brother like crazy. He was his idol! Eddy looked up slowly to see a large bus pull up and come to a screeching halt in front of him. He gasped as a tall man with blue haired that went to his shoulders stepped out of the bus and inhaled deeply. He had a lip piercing on the left side, almost hidden beneath bright purple lipstick, piercings all up both of his ears and a belly button piercing. He also had a deep black line, on his left side, going from the bottom of his eye down to were his jawline started. He wore a tight deep colored purple tank top that ended before his belly button and showed off his neatly formed muscles. As for pants, a pair of tight spandex shorts took it's position, riding lowly on his hips. A mesh skirt rode over the spandex and went just below his knees. He also wore black boots, with multiple buckles on the sides, which also elevated the already tall man. For accessories, he wore a spike studded collar and had a bracelet that attached to a ring on his middle finger with a silver chain on his left hand.  
"Baby brother!" the monstrosity smiled broadly as he scooped Eddy into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!!"  
"Erm... what happened?" Eddy asked, hugging back back still in shock of the new look.  
"I joined a band duh!" Nick held Eddy away at arms length, kneeling. "In Japan, it's called Visual Kei and you're SUPPOSED to look pretty like this!" Nick grinned again, standing straight again.  
"Oh." Eddy looked him over once again and smiled. "Looks good on you Nick!" They embraced once again before Eddy's attention was taken away by another person walking out of the bus.  
"Who's this?" Eddy asked, peeking over Nick's arm at the person who just smiled at him.  
"Oh! This is the drummer Takishi! He wanted to come meet you!" Nick grinned. Eddy went bug-eyed as Nick told him that this beautiful person was a drummer. Takishi donned a white spaghetti strap tank top with a black, vertical stripe going from his left shoulder to right under his rib on his right side. The shirt ended above his belly button and hanging loosely was two belts, cris-crossing. He wore a pare of tight blue shorts that didn't even end before his calf. He also wore khaki colored boots that went up past his knees, almost touching the shorts. His hair was black but faded into white at the tips and ended just above and was tucked loosely behind his ears. His eyes were a bright magenta, which were slanted and he had his right eyebrow pierced.  
"So this must be the famous baby brother Eddy!" the tall man's voice was silken with a hint of an accent Eddy couldn't pick out. Takishi grinned, showing off bright clean teeth, and waved.  
"Famous? Hardly..." Eddy shrugged, still in awe at the beauty of him. He didn't know a male could look so... pretty.  
"Oh, but I have heard SO much about you from Nick!" Takishi held out his hand and Eddy smirked, taking his hand and shaking Takishi's.  
"Eh." Was all Eddy's response.  
"So, pipsqueak, ya gonna let us in for lemonade?" Nick glanced at Takishi before shaking his head and walking towards the house. "Mom and Dad still at work?"  
"Yep. They're always working."  
"Just the way I remember." Nick motioned for them to follow. "You comin'?" Takishi smiled and soon followed Eddy and Nick.  
"So, what do you play in your band, Nick?" Eddy asked, pouring them both a glass of lemonade.  
"I'm the bassist and," Nick them rummaged around in a bag he had slung over his shoulder "I have something for you!" he smirked, handing a CD to Eddy. The cover had a rose with what looked like green blood dripping from it. Above the rose, there was script, stating it was Midori Bara.  
"Awesome! Thanks Nick and... what was it again?"  
"Takishi. It is Japanese, if you would be interested to know." Takishi smiled at the still dumfounded look on Eddy's face. "Okay, you can call me Taki."  
"Oh, that's just SO much easier..." Eddy's voice dripped with sarcasm. They all burst out laughing. "Then you natively speak Japanese?"  
"Yes, actually. English is a very hard language to learn though."  
"So far, I understand everything so I guess you're doin' good!"   
"Thank you Eddy. I appreciate your feedback."  
"No prob. So where's the rest of your band?"  
"Otomi stayed in Japan, Min Hung went to Korea to visit his aunt and Nahsu went to visit his parents in Egypt." Nick nodded. "For a Japanese band, we sure do have a lot of cultures mixed in. American, Korean, Egyptian and of course Japanese."  
"Woah! Language barrier! Do you guys have a translator?"  
"Actually, since Takishi speaks English and Japanese, he translates a lot between me and Otomi. Otomi speaks Korean and Japanese so he helps Min Hung and since Nahsu speaks english, he's in the same boat as me. We kinda just help everybody out!"  
"Wow. I'm impressed! That's gotta be confusing." Eddy sat amazed as Nick continued to inform his little brother about their first concert mess-ups, they're fans and how every CD sold out the first day they were put into stores.  
"Then you must be pretty popular around there then?" Eddy asked, anxious to play the CD.  
"Yep--" Nick paused. "You wanna hear the CD doncha?"  
"Erm... yes..."Eddy popped open the case and pulled out the CD, putting it in the CD player.  
An interesting blend of violin, guitar, bass and drums escaped the stereo as an unusual melody filled the kitchen. A soothing yet powerful voice echoed above the music, singing in the foreign language. Eddy sat in awe as the awkward tunes entranced him. A short violin solo ended the piece and Nick stopped it.  
"So? You like it?"  
"Like it? I LOVE IT!!! That was super awesome!!!" Eddy exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.  
"Well that is good to hear!" Taki grinned.  
"So wait. Who plays what?"  
"Otomi sings, Min Hung is the guitarist, Nahsu is violin, I'm bassist and band leader and Takishi is drummer."  
"Wow. I'm definitely impressed." Eddy smiled widely. It was nice to know that over the years his brother was away, he actually made a name for himself. ~Ding Dong~ ~Ding Dong~ ~Ding Dong~  
"Erm... someone is at your door?" Taki asked, listening to the bell sound.  
"Apparently! I'll get it!" Nick smiled. "I wanna see if I scare any of your little friends... hehehe." Eddy's eyebrow quirked as Nick stood and headed for the door.  
"Hi Ed--" Nick smirked as Ed, now even taller, stopped and gapped at Nick, wide-eyed and with his jaw to the ground. "... WRONG HOUSE!!!!" Ed screeched before running off the porch and onto the street, looking back at the house. He counted on his fingers then sat of the ground, trying to think.  
"Ed!" Eddy peeked past Nick. "What are ya doing?!"  
"I went to the wrong house that was actually the right house but looked like the right house but wasn't the right house because it was wrong..." Ed pouted.  
"C'mon Ed! You remember me!" Nick grinned, running over to Ed and giving him a big hug. Ed froze, looking at the pretty male. Ed twitched and rubbed his eyes. "I'm Eddy's big brother? Remember?!"  
"Brother?!" Ed stopped and thought for a second. "No way. Too smart for ya Eddy! This is your big sister!"  
"I don't HAVE a sister..." Eddy grumbled as Nick proceeded to laugh hysterically.  
"Why has this giant vehical placed itself in the front of Rolf?!" A familiar voice perked up from the sidewalk, making everybody turn. There stood Rolf, his blue hair a little longer and he was about an inch taller. Standing beside him were two chickens.  
"CHICKENS!!!!" Ed and Nick both screeched before running over and grabbing them. Rolf eyeballed the newest chicken obsessor oddly.  
"Who are you and why do you pet and obsess over Rolf's chicken?" Rolf asked, glaring slightly.  
"ROLF!" Nick smiled, hugging the equally tall man.  
"Remove yourself from Rolf!" Rolf pushed him away. "What is the name that you have been given?"  
"Nick! I'm Eddy's big--" Nick stopped. Rolf had grabbed his chickens and had run back the way he had come.  
"That was interesting." Taki said, coming out of the house and placing his arm on Eddy's shoulder.  
"HA! I KNEW he'd still be scared of me! Ever since I threatened to eat his goat... hmm..." Nick reminisced as Taki rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, Nick! Ya wanna go say hi to the others?" Eddy asked.  
"Yes! Is Kev still around?"  
"Yes... he just came back today..." Eddy grumbled as Nick skipped off towards Kevin's house. ~Knock knock~  
"Wha--" Kevin opened the door but stopped cold. "Woah... Eddy, who's the babe?"  
"..." Eddy didn't remark at the comment.  
"Hi Kev!" Nick grinned, hugging the cap wearing Kevin.  
"This is my brother..."  
"B-brother???!!!!"  
  
Everybody else gave just about the same reaction to Nick and/or Takishi. Nazz complemented them of the outfits, Jimmy almost started crying, Sarah was speechless, Johnny and Plank were clueless and Kevin and Rolf both spazzed. The rest of the afternoon, Eddy and Nick caught up of the events over the years and how life had changed as everybody grew up. Ed and Takishi chatted about nothing in particular, seeing as they just met but Takishi figured that any information was good information, so he listened intently.  
"I'm sleepy..." Ed yawned. "I'm goin' home Eddy! Bye Ta... Tak... T! And bye Eddy's brother!" Ed smiled cheekishly before opening the door.  
"Aight Ed! See ya tomorrow." Eddy waved as Ed ran out the door.  
"I'm getting sleepy too." Takishi sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
"Is the guest room still open?" Nick asked Eddy who nodded. "Good, then we'll just crash there for the night! I don't think mom or dad'll care."  
"Uh sure. You know the way. But..." Eddy stopped. "There's only on bed. Do you guys bring sleeping bags of something?"  
"Sleeping bags? Not that I know of... Nick?" Taki asked as if he'd never heard of a sleeping bag before.  
"Nope. No sleeping bag. We can sleep in the same bed. No prob!" Nick smiled, heading out to the bus to get some clothes for sleeping.  
"S-same bed?" Eddy went bug-eyed. The bed was a small twin sized bed! There was no WAY they could both sleep in the same bed without physical contac--. That's when it first hit Eddy.  
"Hey Taki?"  
"Yes Eddy?"  
"Do you like my brother?"  
"Why yes, he is a very nice person and--"  
"No, no. That's not exactly what I meant. Do you... like him?" Eddy hesitated.  
"Eddy, I do like your brother. But if that is a problem for you I--" Taki stopped, seeing the hurt in Eddy's eyes.  
"And he never told me he was gay..." As Eddy's anger grew, he clenched his fist and looked at his feet.  
"Actually, he was going to tell you tonight after he was sure you'd be okay with it..." Taki stopped, placing a hand on Eddy's shoulder. "I know he would never want to hurt you..." Taki placing his hand under Eddy's chin and made Eddy look at him. "If you disapprove, I will go sleep in the bus."  
"No, no. It's okay. I don't... disapprove. I'm just mad that he didn't tell me."  
"Please don't be too mad. He just didn't want to make you... dislike him." Taki stood and leaned over, kissing Eddy's cheek lightly before going out the door to help Nick. Eddy placed his hand on the cheek that had just been kissed.  
"Taki told me you found out." Nick said, leaning in the doorway. Eddy swiveled around, glaring daggerÕs at him.  
"I WOULDN'T have been mad! IF YOU HAD TOLD ME AT THE START!!!" Nick looked to the ground in shame. "I mean, I don't mind gay people! I'm not a homophobe! Especially if it was my brother! But you didn't TELL me! I look up to you, Nick! I just about thought I was trusting you too! THEN you go and blow it by not telling me VITAL facts about you and Taki over there!" Eddy was, now, sobbing.  
"Eddy, I..." Nick embraced his baby brother. "I know that not telling you was not the smartest thing and I'll tell you, it was damn hard." Nick held Eddy at arms distance. "I just didn't want you to hate me for what I am. I would've told you but I've been away so long, I didn't know your every thought like I did when you were young. You were so predictable when you were a baby, but I went away and I can really see that you've grown up. I really am sorry for not telling you from the start. I should've and I know I was wrong in trying to deceive you. I look up to you baby brother. It may not seem like it at times, but I admire your confidence." Nick wiped away a stray tear by Eddy's eye. "Can you forgive your stupid older brother and his stupid friend?"  
"Who you calling stupid?" Taki mock growled behind them. Eddy smiled, hugging his brother tightly.  
"I guess. I mean, that's what brothers are for, ne? Forgiving and forgetting..." Nick grinned.  
"I'm glad about that."  
"Hey Eddy, can you show me where the spare bedroom is located? I don't think I could find it on my own."  
"You know, you CAN sleep in your own room Nick. It's still there..." Eddy gave Nick a devilish grin.  
"And you know HOW?" Nick towered above Eddy, tackling him.  
"NO! I didn't go in your room!" Eddy laughed as he was attacked with an onslaught of tickles. Taki rolled his eyes.  
"What a family... Americans are so weird."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Ending notes: Har har! ^_^;; Cliffhanger solved! But what about Double D? Hmm... the plot thickens! There will be one more chapter before I head into the whole assassinating thing. I need to explain a few things, give reasons for Eddy's choice. Stuff like that. Oh and BTW, I make Nick to be like 29 and Eddy to be 19 or so. Just thought I'd get that cleared away Yes, J-Rock is one of my fave things so that's why Nick and Takishi are J-Rockers! DidnÕt see THAT twist cominÕ didja? AND I'd just like to say: Your welcome for the longest chapter I've ever written in one sitting and thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! IT POWERS ME~E! ^_^ 


	3. Brotherly chat and a situation

"AssasinatED" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Sir, we have a situation. CODE TURQUOISE!! MIZU DOES NOT OWN EENE!!! I REPEAT! CODE TURQUOISE!  
  
Notes: Confession by Eddy! ^_^ Beginnings/talk of rape. Pain for Double D... (GOMEN!) Other warnings are in chapter 1! ^_^;;  
  
/thoughts/  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Eddy sat alone at the kitchen table, glancing at the phone every so often. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed. With all the excitement of his brother, he totally forgot about Double D. He shifted in his chair uneasily as he wished for the phone to ring, even this late.  
"Hey Eddy. Woah dude. Scowling in not good for your skin! What's up?" Nick joked as he appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Oh, hey Nick." Eddy shrugged. "It's nothing. Really..."  
"Liar." Nick stated plainly as he pulled up a chair. "Is it about Double D?"  
"How did you--?  
"It's a brother thing. Either that or he's the only person I noticed not around anymore. What's up? For real, this time."  
"I said it's..." Eddy paused to see his brother giving him an all knowing look. "Okay okay! He said he was going to be back today! He was going to ride the bus home with Nazz and Kevin but he never showed up. AND he never called! I was just kinda..."  
"Worried?" Nick sighed, placing his hand on Eddy's shoulder. "Eddy, Eddy, Eddy. What am I gonna do with you?" Eddy looked up and let Nick wipe away a stray tear. "He's your best friend, right?" Eddy nodded. "Well then, why are you so worried? If he's truly your friend, he'll contact you one way or another!"  
"Yea, you're probably right... but... I still miss him. I missed him the day he left. I missed him the day he told me he was leaving. It's just so hard..."  
"I know Eddy, I know." Nick hugged him. "You know though, he never MEANT to hurt you like this. It's just life, you'll get over it."  
"Will I? Sometimes I feel as though I'll never see him again..."  
"Eddy?"  
"Y-yes?"  
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"What ya mean?"  
"Do you like Double D... more than a friend?"  
"Don't be dumb. That may be how you like em but I'm not _that way_." Nick growled at the _that way_ comment.  
"Is there anything WRONG with being _that way_? What makes it THAT bad? Men never PMS, ya know. They are more straight to the point too?" Nick shook his head. "I met Takishi when I first arrived in Japan. He spoke English so he helped me find an apartment and get around. Pretty soon, I let him move in with me 'cause he needed a place to live too. After awhile, I asked him why a lot of people are _that way_, as you put it. It's they're culture over there. They see nothing wrong with it and neither do I! I am NOT being dumb! I'm just using common sense because you miss Double D so much! I was just stating MY opinion." Nick sighed. "I'm sorry if I upset you." he sat back in his chair.  
"...oh..." An uncomfortable silence filled the small kitchen as Eddy though about Nick's words. _Common sense_? _You miss Double D so much_? Eddy's mind swam with thoughts. Did he really like Double D in a sexual sort of way? Was he attracted to the taller male?  
"How did you know that you... liked Takishi?" Nick looked up, smirking lightly.  
"I don't really know. I liked how he carried himself, I liked the bright smile, the intelligent but questioning tone of voice, his charm and his personality. I had never actually met a girl who was pretty like he is. It was a different sensation then one I ever had with a girl. It was more... real." Eddy listened intently. "Why? Having second thoughts?" Eddy glared but then smiled.  
"I dunno... maybe?"  
"Well, I wish you luck on whatever decision you make cause I mean hey, it's your life! Do what makes you happy..." Nick ruffled Eddy's hair before standing up and exiting the kitchen.  
"Double D... why wont you call me?"  
  
~12 midnight: Elsewhere~  
  
The hat wearing boy sat on his bed in the small dorm room, reading a small text book on computers. He quietly set down his book and glanced at the clock. He shook his head and sighed.  
/Today was the day I was supposed to go home... and I never called. I wish I could've.../ he looked quickly across the room and looked at his room-mate. Mr. Muscles. The man everybody had a crush on. And the only person who refused to let Double D go home.  
"What are YOU lookin' at, dweeb face?!" he asked gruffly, standing up and stepping towards Double D.  
"Absolutely nothing, Skott." Double D picked up his book and continued to read, trying to the set of insults that were immediately flung at him. He winced as Skott picked him up by the collar of is shirt and held him in the air. Double D didn't fight it. It had been like this all year and none of the teachers would listen because he was the star football player. Skott pushed the raven haired teen into the bed and leaned over top of him. Double D tried to look away but this one was new. Skott roughly kissed Double D. The kiss startled Double D and he tried to struggle against this new form of punishment. The kiss ended and a painful bruise was left behind. Skott suddenly ripped Double D's shirt off, not caring where he flung it. Cool air swept over the germophobic Ed as the taller, stronger male, held him down. A squeak escaped his mouth as Skott's warm mouth enclosed his left nipple.  
"Get OFF!" Double D kneed Skott in the stomach and Skott chuckled.  
"Nope. And that didn't hurt." Skott let Double D go for a second, leaving just enough time for Double D to scramble to the other side of the bed and peek at Skott.  
"Oh stop. It's inevitable." Skott smirked.  
"I was unaware that your vocabulary was to that extent." Double D glared, rubbing his bare arms.  
"Oh, you're a dead man!" Skott leaped (yes, leaped) over the bed and tackled Double D, gagging him with his own shirt so as he couldn't scream. A silent tear rolled down Double D's face as the assault continued down his bare chest. He blinked away the tear as he felt his pants being undone. He twisted and squirmed but the older teen was stronger and more inept in the situation. Skott picked Double D off the floor and threw him on the bed. Grabbing Double D's bed sheets, Skott tied his captive's wrists to themselves and then to the one bed post. Double D kicked and thrashed as his pants were suddenly flung from him.  
"This is gonna be fun." Skott laughed as a look of sheer terror spread across Double D's face. "You'll never forget this..."  
  
TBC...  
  
Ending notes: YEAHA!! Lookit me! And Mizu said "Let there be rape." and there was! ^_^;; I was gonna write it all out but I decided not too cuz... yah no. Felt like that'd be a good place to stop it. Sorry if it's kinda short. I felt like I couldn't mutilate this chapter anymore. Yea, this chapter sucked, in my opinion anywayz. I need aspirin. I ran outta ideas for now but I know exactly how this is gonna end! SO HA! ^_^= I think this fic is gonna end around 6 chapters, if I'm lucky. *counts on fingers* Yea, 6. Or maybe 5. No, prolly 6... perhaps 7? Hmm... Thanks to all my reviewers! I got soooo much encouragement! I feel luved. Well that's all for now. Steal Skott from me. I'd prefer if I didn't own him... 


	4. Bakerman Eddy!

"AssasinatED" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own EEnE... ::shruggs:: If I did tho... hehehe... *devilish grin* I only own any Skott, Gabriel, Mizu (who is me), Nick, Takishi and 'Shiro Tsubasa' (which is Japanese for White Wing). That's all I claim... even Skott. ew.  
  
This chapter contains limeyness, overload of slash and death. It also contains: angst and OMG a straight pairing! Didn't think I could do it?! Well, it's been dun! _O;; ew... All other notes and warnings are in chapter 1 except these new pairings... _O duh...  
  
Pairings: (there is lots so i decided to tell them to u!) Eddy/OC ---male and one sided Skott/Double D Kevin/Rolf (yes, they make an appearance) Eddy/OC ---female and one sided (it's a SI, this one! Gawd, i cud kill myself 4 this...) That's it for pairings. Nick and Takishi are NOT in this chapter but will reappear soon.The OCs just kinda bring the story together so no worrying. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last. V.V;  
  
Dedication: OMG!!!! I feel luved! *beams* Okies! This here chapter is dedicated to my newest friend: punkgothicjackal! She is writing an EEnE fic dedicated to me! *huggles* So quick like a bunny! Read and review my fic then hop over to her fics! ^^  
  
/thoughts/  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
"Hey Eddy! You came to work early today!" A tall blonde male greeted Eddy into the bakery where Eddy had a daytime job.  
"Huh? O-oh yeah." Eddy shrugged, slipping on the apron over his head. "Did you--"  
"Make the donuts? Yep!" the blonde grinned, holding up a small tray of glazed donuts.  
"Thanks Gabriel." Eddy smirked, tying his, now quite long, three strands of hair up in a ponytail on the right side of his head. He shook his head slightly before rubbing his arms slowly. "Kinda cold in here isn't it? Did you turn on the heat?"  
"No but I could..." Gabriel strided across the room and grabbed Eddy's shoulder's, holding him close. Gabriel slowly lessened the gap between the two, preparing to capture Eddy's lips in a heated kiss.  
"Um... guys?" a voice squeaked from the doorway. Both men's eyes shot to the door to see their newest addition in the bakery. "Puhleeze! If you're gonna do that, do it elsewhere!" the blue-haired shoujo named Mizu shook her head.  
"Ahem." Eddy coughed, slipping out from under Gabriel and straightening his apron. "Mizu, can you put the 'open' sign up for me?"  
"No problem. And guys, even if I'm new, I'm gonna tell ya. Don't scare away the customers. The Manager wont be happy bout that."  
"Wont be happy about what?!" a deep voice sounded from behind Mizu. Mizu cringed as she turned to see the manager.  
"Uuuhh... h-hi Mr. Obahdiah." Mizu bowed before running into the kitchen. (As the author falls on the floor laughing) Mr. Obahdiah then glared at the other two men before shaking his head.  
"In my day, young men didn't slack off! They worked hard in the field an--"  
"That's great an' all... sir, but we have a customer." Mr. Obahdiah glared at the interruption before smiling broadly and heading to his office.  
"Don't ever do that again Gabriel. I'll kill you." Eddy scowled, leaning against the wall as to let Gabriel tend to the customer.  
"I'd like two lemon muff-- Eddy?!" the customer asked, startled.  
"How do you know me... wait... Kevin?" Eddy smiled. "It's been awhile!"  
"I didn't know you worked here!" Kevin hugged his child-hood dork. (hehe) "It HAS been awhile! How long has it been?"  
"A couple years I guess. We both went to separate colleges the summer after your first year so what? That's like... 4 years?"  
"Wow. Time flies ne? So what you been up to?"  
"Working. Finishing up with college. Shit like that."  
"Ooh. I, myself, am going on a trip to Switzerland with Rolf soon."  
"Rolf? You guys kept in touch?"  
"Yep, we... um... who's your friend?" Kevin stopped, noticing Gabriel glaring at him.  
"Oh. That's Gabriel. And he's not my friend. I hate him." A look of disgust appeared on Eddy's face as Kevin held out a hand. "Gabriel, this is Kevin." Gabriel looked at Kevin's outstretched hand and looked back into Kevin's eyes.  
"Keep your hands off Eddy. He's mine." Gabriel glared as Kevin withdrew his hand and looked to Eddy.  
"Uhh, no. You may think so, but I have no interest in you." Eddy shook his head.  
"Don't kid yourself, Eddy, my precious. I--"  
"Kevin? What is taking you so long to buy us the scrumptious lemon morsels?" A tall, blue haired man walked into the small bakery, looking rightly confused at the whole scene.  
"Man, it's a small world after all! Hiah Rolf! Long time no see, stretch!" Eddy waved, using his childhood nickname for the older man. He recognized his foreign friend immediately.  
"Ed-boy? Rolf did not recognize you! Short Ed-boy has grown sense the last time Rolf has seen him!" Rolf smiled, walking up next to Kevin, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Funny. Very funny..." Eddy growled, trying not to remember his days of being short. "So, I hear from Kev that you guys are going to Switzerland soon? What's the occasion?"   
"Umm... about that... We--"  
"Oh, come ON Eddy! You talk to them like you have friends! Why don't you go back to work like a responsible adult!"  
"Shut UP Gabriel! You sound like my mother!" Eddy pointed at him with his middle finger.   
"These guys WERE and still ARE my friends! We just haven't seen each other in awhile!"  
"Some friends... don't keep in touch? What a bother..." Gabriel shrugged, waving his hands in the air and disappearing into the kitchen.  
"Who is your delightful co-worker?" Rolf asked, voice full of sarcasm.  
"I hate him! Man, he ruins EVERYTHING. He's Gabriel and he's a pest." Eddy crossed his arms.  
"Well, looks to me, that he likes you. As in more than a friend..." Kevin proclaimed, blushing lightly.  
"Yes he does. Blonde-boy looks at Ed-boy as Rolf looks at Kevin..." Rolf quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as Eddy looked at him.  
"What? You guys are... Oh NOW I see! You're going to Switzerland with a purpose!" Eddy nudged Rolf. "Good choice Rolf!" Eddy smirked, making a deep red blush spread across the two taller males cheeks.  
"Thanks. Thanks a lot..." Kevin mock glared. "Erm... muffins. Need to pay..." Kevin nodded, holding out the two lemon flavored morsels.  
"Yea, that'll be $1.51." Eddy took the money in the outstretched hand and placed the two muffins in a small paper bag. He hopped over the counter and gave his friends two quick hugs.  
"Have fun in Switzerland! Be sure to come visit here when you get back!" Eddy smiled as his two friends waved and exited the tiny bakery. He sighed. "I'll miss them but..." he slowly took out a letter from his pocket and hugged it.  
"What's that?" Gabriel grabbed at the opened, but still enveloped letter. Eddy swung around, grabbing the taller blonde's arm and twisting it behind his back.  
"It's NONE of your business! Get away from me..."  
"Woah! Who pissed in YOUR cereal this morning?!" Gabriel, having a shorter temper than most people were led to believe, twisted his own arm more to free it and swung Eddy around so they were face to face. "Why are you always so COLD to EVERYBODY!?! You're really hot, in my opinion, so you should at least TRY to have fun!" Gabriel shook him lightly. Eddy looked off into space as he shook his head.  
"Apparently, your opinion doesn't mean enough to get me what I want so please leave me alone." Eddy sighed deeply, sliding the forgotten letter into his pocket.  
"I... eh... We have a customer..."  
  
~Dusk at Eddy's apartment~  
  
The three haired Eddy flopped down on his older and well used couch, sighing as he reached for the remote to his even older TV. Slowly and randomly, he flipped through the channels, not caring if he found something interesting or not. His eyelids started to close in a lazy manner, sleep starting to take him. Rest, for once. He had started being an insomniac ever since he had left the peaceful Cul-de-Sac for the busy and noisy city. He rolled onto his back and tossed the remote into the depths of the nearby sock pile. ~Ri~iing~  
"Phone. Must get..." he leaned and fell off the couch, landing on his face. "Ow." Was all the emerged from the face down Eddy. ~Ri~iing~  
He slowly crawled to his coat, flung across the chair in the kitchen and pulled the small cell phone out of the pocket.  
"State your name and business for disturbing me." he growled out, usually more... alive in the evening.  
"Tis Gabriel!" Gabriel's perky voice squealed his greeting. "We gots a MISSION!"  
"Goody goody gum drops." Eddy turned off the phone before Gabriel could finish his newly started sentence of "Eddy, I was wondering if--" Eddy wandered into his bedroom, changing into a tight black shirt with long sleeves and a little white wing on the base of his neck. He quickly tightened the rubber-band in his hair and grabbed his coat, tying it around his waist. He put the cell phone in his pocket then paused, and pulled it out of his pocket and put it on the table. The dark haired man quickly looked around his small 'home' just to make sure everything was off.  
"I thought I turned you off..." Eddy glared at the TV, thinking he had turned it off.   
"In other news, our city was graced, today, by the n0w famous politician Edward--" ~Click~  
"Stupid politicians." Eddy turned off the TV and headed for the door, locking it as he exited quietly like a shadow and down the stairs. He power walked down the sidewalk, making people move out of the way as he neared the bakery. He rubbed his arms briskly and he reached for the door handle.  
"See this chick?" a picture of a grinning female with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes was shoved into Eddy's face as he opened the door to the bakery. "She's the target."  
"What did she do?"  
"Actually, she did nothing. But we got paid a BIG bundle of cash!" Mizu grinned, waving a stack of 100's around. Both Gabriel and Mizu wore similar black shirts with the white wing on the collar bone or close to it.  
"That ainÕt cool. You guys shouldn't accept 'missions' without consulting Vinny first. It ainÕt good to kill for money..." Two blank stares made Eddy raise an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Um, you JOINED the 'Shiro Tsubasa' FOR the money. DUH!" Mizu shoved the money into her pocket and jumped off the counter from where she had been sitting.  
"Enough TALKING! Let's get this over with! It's getting dark."  
And with that, the trio of assassins abruptly ended the meeting, the two males following Mizu to the designated place where the girl ought to be at this time of night.  
"Okay! See ya later Skott!" a high pitched voice came from the door way of a large home and soon after, their target was in plain sight, taking a short cut through the park on the other side of this guy's home. Eddy was the first to make a move after he made a quick view of the vacant park. Stealth like, he sprinted up from behind her and without even being able to react, the girl looked down and went wide-eyed to see a long and now bloody dagger, piercing her throat. Being unable to scream or breathe for that matter, she slumped to the ground and was dead within seconds. Eddy looked over the corpse of the newly deceased girl and slowly removed his dagger. Watching the still warm blood flow from her neck, he wiped it off on her revealing dress and replaced it back on the inside of his boot.  
"Well THAT was totally pointless on OUR part." Mizu grumbled, upset that she was unable to try out her new throwing knives.  
"Yea, well, Eddy has this tendency to get things over with faster than you'd like." A sadistic grin was placed on Gabriel's face, making Mizu cringe.  
"Please. I don't need to hear about your sex life. We need to go back and split the money." Mizu patted her pocket and skipped off without them.  
"Ew." Eddy looked at Gabriel and shook his head. "Hey, Gabriel?"  
"Yes, my love?"  
"... Shut up. Now, is it just me, or did this seem a BIT too easy?"  
"Well, yea, but she WAS just a target from a guy with big bucks."  
"Eh, maybe you're right..."  
  
"..? Julie...? Oh... no..." Skott gasped, terrified at the ghastly corpse he had just spotted. /This is HIS fault!/ he thought, a clear picture of his rich play thing.  
"He will pay for this. Oh, he will pay..."  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: wooBLAAH!!! *dances in circles* Toldya it'd be longer! wOOt! ^_^ I'm pleased with this chapter... And i you aren't, that is NOT my problemo! Buaha! Clever tricky me and how my mind works just figured out something while writing this... *evil laughter and lightening bolt* Ooh... *innocent smile* Please review and chek out punkgothicjackal's fics! It's a COMMAND!!! 


	5. POOR DOUBLE D! huggles

"AssasinatED" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem! Paleeze! If you think I own EEnE, then do you REALLY think this would be called FAN-fiction?! V.V;; If it was mine, I'd make lots of things happen differently... All other warnings, pairings and the such have been proclaimed in the previous engagements of this fiction. Please take note that I am "A stupid sockhead! And a babbling dweeb that ..." *stops to see millions of frightened fic readers* Erm... *cough cough* Don't mind that. I just watched that episode of EEnE (which is beyond funny) and well... u get it? Review! That is a COMMAND! ^_^ *innocent smile*  
  
~Chapter 5~ (The time is now: 7pm)  
Double D sighed deeply. He was waiting in his hotel room alone, as always. He KNEW Skott would be over soon and do what he ALWAYS did. Beat him and/or then do... stuff... all depending on his mood. No matter how much Double D tried to get away from Skott, he ALWAYS managed to track him down and give him an almost fatal beating. So he had stopped running and decided to take the pain in strides. He just figured that this was his punishment from the angels for being so perfect all the time. He also figured that if he had had such a prefect childhood, he didn't NEED a good adulthood. Life just got worse as soon as he left the Cul-De-Sac and Eddy.   
"It's because I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him so this is my punishment." He clutched his head, trying to relieve himself of the already growing headache. He also, didn't expect what happened next to actually happen.  
"You BASTARD!" Double D looked up to see Skott standing in the doorway, teeth clenched and fists balled.  
"Wh-what? I-I-I didn't even leave the room!" Double D tried to protest. Skott stomped over and lifted Double D into the air by his shirt collar.  
"YOU did it! YOU killed Julie 'cause YOU were JEALOUS!" Skott slammed Double D into the nearest wall and prepared to smash his fist into Double D's face. Double D winced as the blow made its mark and a trickle of blood escaped from Double D's nose.  
"I-I what?! I didn't kill anybody! I-I was just at my meeting you allowed me to go to and I came straight here and --" Skott's fist imbedded itself in Double D's stomach, cutting off the words that seem to trail down. Punches and kicks were thrown mercilessly at Double D as soon as Skott let his drop to the floor. Double D tried to crunch into a ball, as he did so many other times, and just waited for the beating and mental abuse to seize. Blow after painful blow, Double D remained in his position, blocking any hit to his chest or other important parts but not being able to stop the curses and insults. After what seemed like an hour of blood, bruises and a drop of self esteem, Skott sighed.  
"Freakin' fuck. I know I shouldn't let you live for what you did, but I will. I'm just so nice to let you live." Skott, wiped the droplets of sweat off his brow and exited as angrily as he had come. Double D didn't move to watch him go but he did hear the door click shut and footsteps of Skott walking away.   
Hours past and Double D didn't have the strength to move from his curled spot on the floor. He sighed when he heard the alarm on his watch chime signifying that it was now 1am. Ever so carefully, Double D pulled his arm from his face, sighing slightly. Blood was spattered from painful bruises and cuts all over his clothes, the rug and even some on the wall behind him. He saw that his leg was mis-shapen and knowing exactly that he had dislocated it. Tears began to flow instantly, not only from pain but from mental anguish as well. Years of beatings because he just wasn't good enough to have a nice healthy life.   
He missed all his friends, Eddy the most. He missed the Cul-De-Sac and the early morning scams. He missed the old life that haunted him. Double D winced as he managed to crawl to the phone. Picking it up, carefully as to not get blood on it, he dialed 911 and gave them the address and before he could tell them his name, he passed out from pain and loss of blood.  
  
"Hello! Happy Muffins Bakery! How may I help you?" Eddy's perky voice sounded on the phone as he grinned widely. He somehow felt that today was going to be a good day.  
"Shiro Tsubasa." The passcode! Shiro Tsubasa was the passcode if you wanted something other than baked goods.  
"Oh." a damper was placed on Eddys happiness and he sighed. "One moment _sir_." he grimaced, handing the small cordless phone to Mizu who was counting her newly made profits.  
"For me?" she asked, hoping it was an opportunity for more money.  
"Shiro Tsubasa!" Eddy pronounced, heading out the door to where female and male customers were mobbing Gabriel.  
"Oh!" Mizu, now even happier, answered the phone with a "Good Morning! How may I be of service?"  
"Erm... you're an assassin in Shiro Tsubasa?"  
"No. I'm the Muffin Man!" Mizu scrunched her face. "Of COURSE I'm in Shiro Tsubasa!"   
"Oh. Okay." Mizu stifled a laugh as she realized that the person on the phone was trying to disguise his voice. "So... what do I do?"  
"Ugh, a new timer?" Mizu sighed, laying down on the table. "What is the reason for killing the person?"  
"He's a bastard and he made somebody kill my girlfriend. I found her in the park this morning." Mizu felt her heart skip a beat. /If only you knew how... utterly correct you are.../ Mizu shook her head as she thought of the irony.  
"Ah, I'm... that's too bad." Mizu grinned as she said that. "Okay, so I need a name and address where he could be at a certain time."  
"Erm, about that." the man on the phone stopped. "Yah see. He's kinda in the hospital and he MIGHT not be out for a bit." Mizu, even though she was on the phone, rolled her eyes.   
"So how long may this take?"  
"..."  
"Well?"  
"How long does it take for a bunch of bruises to heal?"  
"... good golly gosh! That may be awhile! Ugh, well. As soon as he's out of the hospital, give us a call. We refuse to kill already injured peoples."  
"Er, yah. Sure." ~Click~  
"That was more or less retarded..." Mizu set down the phone and jumped off the table. She shook her head as she continued counted her money. "I don't see why people even CALL if these missions are pointless and merciless killing. If somebody wants to kill a person just because of a chick, then why don't they do it themselves..."  
  
~A week later~  
The light of the morning sun shone brightly through the window of the purely white room in the hospital. Double D opened one eye and quickly rolled over, fear rushing through him. Today was the day he was to be let go from the hospital and his only protection was to vanish.  
"Noooo..." Double D whined, something he hadn't done for awhile. "I like being safe..." he sighed. He knew it was inevitable. That as soon as he was let go, Skott would find him and beat him up again. This was the way it had been ever since he MET Skott. Pain and torment, repetitively. Double pulled the covers over his head. They couldn't make him leave if he didn't want to! He could go to one of those safe houses. Too bad Skott had connections to all of them within a 150 mile radius of his person. Double D groaned as a nurse walked in baring a wide grin.  
"Guess who gets to LEAVE!?!" she tossed her short purple hair over her shoulder.  
"Umm... somebody else?"  
"That's RIGHT! You do!" the nurse ignored his comment completely, pulling out a sweater and jeans from behind her back. "Wear THESE!" she grinned again, heading out the door. "And don't worry, I'll get all paperwork done for you... Edward!" Double D rolled his eyes. He picked up the clothes which she had set on the edge of his bed. "I don't WANT to leave..."  
  
All that was heard in the lightly lit hallway was the scrambling of keys against a lock. Double D had ran all the way home, which was unusual for him, and had made it to the hotel in 5 minutes flat. He opened the door and cautiously walked in.  
"S-skott?" Double D looked on the bed, in the bathroom and under the bed. He even looked in the closet. Skott was no where to be found. "..." Double D made sure the lock on the door was bolted and the windows were locked, then flopped down onto the bed. He had made a plan when he was at the hospital.   
Since he HADN'T told the truth about Skott, saying it was just a random critic that didn't like him, he had no way of telling the police, if this happened again, that it was the same guy. He knew that the police would ask what he looked like and that there was no way he could lie again about being blindfolded.  
"So! I'm going into hiding!" Double D decided randomly. (yes readers, it was RANDOM) Double D nodded to himself, nodding off to a peaceful sleep filled with happy dreams of his childhood.  
  
TBC...  
  
Final notes: O_O;; Woah, it ended abruptly. But no worries! I'll try to get it dun b4 Christmas! *laughs* OK! Maybe b4 June... _O I have a problem with FINISHING things... 'specially fics. T.T Erm, and if u think it's shorter than all the other chapters, its because it is. I ran outta brains so... Well, plz review. All encouragement is welcomed and flames are dealt with accordingly! ^_~ See ya round! *goes to work on Midnight Insense*  
  
Can u tell that my little imaginary assassin group is a little... lacking... in the whole brains department? 


	6. Incident with Gabriel!

"AssasinatED." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Can u just GUESS what I'm about to say? That I don't own EEnE? WELL HA! I wasn't gonna say that! BUAHAHAA!!! cough Erm... I mean... right, that's what I was gonna say...   
  
Warnings: Do you humans REALLY need another warning? I mean COME ON! You KNOW that it's slash, lime, rape-y-ish, STUFF! Get it?! If u need to really have a warning, hit the little back button up there on ur monitor and read the one from the last chapter. Unless, u just SKIPPED all the other chapters to read this one. Then you don't deserve a warning!   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Eddy laughed because hey, it was funny.  
"I still do not find the humor in all of this! Death is a serious matter!" Mizu complained, hands on her hips.  
"But Mizu! Just think about it! A guy called a week or so ago, asking for a job done! THEN! Just two minutes ago, he called again, saying that the target was out of the hospital! It's all just so stupid that it's funny!"  
"Yes, yes, it's great." Gabriel rolled his eyes as he walked up from behind Eddy. "You REALLY need to take this job seriouser."  
"Seriouser? Is that even a WORD?!" Mizu complained, hitting both of the males on the nose with her two forefingers. "I want you both to get to work! Boss man ain't payin' us for slacking!"  
"Geeze! Who peed in your cornpuffs?" Eddy glared jokingly as he exited the back room.  
"What am I gonna do with you dumbasses?!" Mizu glared at Gabriel.  
"Hey, don't look at me! I did NOTHING!"  
"Exactly..."  
  
The darkened human walked swiftly down the side-walk in the pouring rain. If he was to get anywhere before dark, he'd have to hurry faster. Double D waved his hand at a stopped taxi and quickly jumped in.  
"How far can you drive to?"  
"As far as you want, long as you pay me." the familiar looking driver nodded in assurance.  
"Alright. Just go! Go far and fast and I'll pay whatever price. Just drive fast." the cab driver nodded worriedly and began to drive down the darkening, silent road, picking up speed as he went.  
After an hour of silence, the cab driver coughed.  
"You look familiar somehow. Do I know you?"  
"Uuhh... I've been on the television a lot. I do a lot of speeches, commentaries, etc. Would it be from that?" Double D looked around cautiously as they came to a red light.  
"Hm. I don't watch T.V. that much. I dunno. Maybe you just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." the man shrugged.  
"Excuse me. Please don't find me rude but you seem kind of young to be driving a cab."  
"That's 'cause I AM!" he smiled. "I didn't go to college because everybody picked on me so I dropped and started this. Heh." the cab driver smiled then continued driving as the light turned green again.  
"Why, may I ask, did everybody pick on you?"  
"'Cause my head is funny shaped." he sighed and Double D's breath caught in his throat.  
"J-Jonny?"  
"Wait... how do you know my name?"  
"It's me! Double D!"  
"WHAT?!?!" Jonny looked into the back seat and eyed him suspiciously. "It IS you!"  
"Jonny! Keep your eyes on the road!" Double D shouted as Jonny swerved out of the opposite lane.  
"Oh man! Double D! How've ya been?"  
"Well... I'm living arn't I?" Double D was thankful for that.  
"That's good! Man, after you left and never came back, Eddy was so crushed. Have you talked to him since?"  
"Eddy? No, I havn't. Do you know where he lives?"  
"Actually, I do! Not to far from here. About another hour! Wanna go there?" Double D hesitated. "I'm not sure he'd want to see me." Jonny looked in his rear-view mirror at his childhood friend's pained face.  
"Alright then..." Jonny though for a bit before coming to another red light. "Hey! How 'bout you come with me and Jimmy to a concert tomorrow night!"  
"Jimmy?"  
"Uh, yeah! He'd love to see you too! It's this cool new band called Midori Bara! They came all the way over from JAPAN! They're SO cool! They may be all guys but they're really PRETTY!" Double D laughed lightly. The same old overly excited Jonny he grew up with.   
"I don't know. I really kind of wanted to get out of town..."  
"Oh PLEASE???!!!" Jonny whined, puppy face and all. "I even have an extra ticket 'cause Plank didn't want to go!"  
"..." Double D thought for a moment. It sounded fun and it WOULD be a public event, no need to hide from Skott. And even if he DID find out he was there, he could always go back to Jonny's house to hide out. All seemed like it would work out. And besides! He hadn't seen Jonny or Jimmy in years.  
"I guess... I'll go." Double D smiled at the cheesy grin that erupted on Jonny's face.  
"YAY! Great! Hey, my shift's almost up! You wanna spend the night at my house?"  
"Uh, sure. I mean, that is if it isn't an inconvenience."  
"Naw! It's just me, Jimmy and Plank."  
"You live with Jimmy?"  
"Yeah! It's great! Ever since Sarah married that jock from college, Jimmy has lived with me!"  
"Oh!" Double D smiled faintly as Jonny turned a corner and pulled into a nice little driveway in perfect-ville. The small house was a light blue and had beautiful gardens surrounding a path up to the door.  
"I'll drop ya off at my place then I havta go ta the station an' drop off the cab. It'll take 15 mins at the most."  
"Well, it's nice to see that your vocabulary hasn't changed over the years." Double D laughed as he got out of the cab. "So how much do I owe you?"  
"Eh, it's on the house!" Jonny smiled and beckoned towards the house. "Jimmy should be home. Just tell him who you are and I'm SURE you'll be invited in." Jonny grinned and drove away. Double D sighed. He headed up the long pathway to the front door. The scent of many flowers invaded his senses and he smiled. Jimmy always was one to be on the pretty side. He hesitated then knocked on the white with blue trim door.  
"Good afternoon." a slim man came to the door and smiled. Still on the feminine side, Jimmy wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and tight tan pants. His retainer obviously gone made the man almost... attractive.  
"Hello Jimmy. It's me! Double D." there was a silence between the two as Jimmy looked at him.  
"Double D!!" Jimmy finally broke the silence by jumping forward and tackling the taller male. "Oh my! It's been so long! I've missed you!" Jimmy hugged Double D without a thought of who he was laying on. A light blush crept over Jimmy's face and he sat up.   
"Yes, it has been a long time. I met Jonny in a cab and he told me I could stay with you for a night and he invited me to the concert. I hope this isn't any incon--"  
"Not at all!" Jimmy smiled innocently and helped Double D up. "Wow. I really didn't recognize you without your hat." Double D winced at the remembrance of Skott chucking his hat out the top story window. Jimmy reached out and stroked Double D's long black hair. "It's very pretty... OH! Where are my manners?! Please, come in!" Jimmy showed the way through the door and bowed slightly. Double D walked past Jimmy and looked up into the brightly lit house. Decorations and amazing colors were everywhere in a nice yet exciting arrangement. The all familiar Plank sat on the couch, watching T.V.  
"Wow! You have a very nice house." Double D smiled in awe.  
"You really think so? I designed it myself!" Jimmy beamed with joy. "Well, you can have a seat in the living room. Do you want anything to drink? Jonny should be home soon, then we can catch up on what's happened over the years!"  
  
"Hey beautiful! Where ya goin' tonight?" Eddy stared at Gabriel blankly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah! You KNOW you want to come home with me tonight. We could drink a little, screw a little sleep a little! It'd be FUN!" Gabriel slung himself over Eddy's shoulders.  
"Um, about that. I don't drink so I'll havta take a rain check on that proposal." Eddy peeled Gabriel's arm off him and stepped towards his convertible.  
"What? You don't drink?! Well, that's ok! We can screw WITHOUT the booze! Please?! I WANT YOU!!!" Gabriel screeched, flinging himself at Eddy's car.  
"Ew. Get off my car. I havta take Mizu home." Eddy stepped into his car and Mizu giggled as she got in on the passenger's side.  
"NO! I want to go home with you!!!!" Gabriel wailed.  
"Would you STOP! People are LOOKING!" Eddy cringed as he yelled, watching a girl with red hair walk by and another girl with yellow hair stare at the loud scene.  
"Let em look! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
"GET OFF MY CAR!!"  
"Ugh, Eddy. Just drive. He'll get off."  
"No. He wont. He's done this before." Eddy sighed, holding his head.  
"Then why don't you just screw him--?"  
"WhAAAT?!" Eddy glared at Mizu.  
"What what? You heard what I said! Doncha think that if he gets what he wants, he'll leave you alone?"  
"Or become more persistent! I'm not up for a quick fuck, Mizu. I really don't like him."  
"Or, is there just somebody else?"  
"Wha? No! There's nobody else. Well, I mean. There WAS but he's gone."  
"Did he die?"  
"NO! He just vanished. Never returned my calls. Never returned my mail. Never came back." Eddy sighed and turned his car on.  
"I'm sorry. Where did you meet him?" Mizu frowned, purposely ignoring Gabriel as he said "Wait. What are you doing? NOT AGAIN!"  
"Eh, we were childhood friends. Heh. His name was Edd too but we called him Double D. It was him, me and another kid named Ed. We were all so happy... but Double D went to Harvard 'cuz he's a genius and well... never saw him after he left." Eddy put the car into drive and started to pull away.  
"Um... guys?" Eddy started to drive forward. Gabriel, with the agility of a sloth, leaped off the car, running smack dab on the ground. He jumped up without a second thought and before Eddy picked up enough speed, he jumped onto the trunk and remaining un-noticed, rode the convertible all the way to Mizu's house and then his target house, Eddy's home.  
Eddy sighed heavily. It had been since his bro came over from Japan that he talked about Double D. Yes, he thought about him everyday but he had yet to see him.  
"Hello seksi." unbeknownst to Eddy, Gabriel had snuck up behind him and tackled him from behind.  
"GABRIEL?! What?! What hole did you crawl out from?"  
"The hole in my heart! I love you!" Gabriel swooned as Eddy flipped over so he could see the tall, blonde man.  
"How boutcha get off me now!" Eddy pushed at his chest but he didn't move. "Rrr. GET OFF!" Eddy tried to roll this time but to no avail, he was stuck underneath the apparently stronger male. Gabriel smirked.  
"I love it when you whine." Gabriel licked his lips as he bent down and kissed Eddy hard. Eddy went wide eyed as he struggled to break free.  
"Gabriel! What the FUCK!? Get OFF!" Eddy then was able to free a leg from under Gabriel and jabbed it upward, hitting Gabriel in the place where it should be illegal to hit a man. Gabriel lost his breath and held himself, allowing for Eddy to make a swift retreat. Eddy stood and glared down at Gabriel, wiped off his lips and spit.  
"Sick. Just sick." Eddy growled as he ran into his apartment and locked the door twice. He then ran to his window and watched as Gabriel struggled to stand and limp away. Eddy slid to the ground and started to sob. Too much was happening that he didn't want to happen. He hated himself for not being strong enough. Strong enough to stop Double D from leaving. Strong enough to stop Gabriel kiss him. He hated Gabriel. Hated him with a passion. He sighed but remained there the entire night. He didn't move to eat and he didn't move to go to bed. He just sat there all night and waited. Waited for the phone to ring or the door to break down. He didn't care. He just sat there. Waiting... Wishing... Hoping... Somehow... Double D would return to him.  
  
Morning with Nick  
  
Nick smiled as he awakened to find Taki sleeping peacefully beside him. He brushed a lock to hair from his lovers face and got up. He looked around the hotel room and froze.  
"I forgot to call Eddy!" Nick screeched as he dashed to the phone. He picked up the little piece of paper that had Eddy's number on it and quickly dialed. The phone rang and rang but nobody ever picked up.  
"Hey. You've reached Eddy. Leave a quick message and I'll get back to you if you leave your number too." BEEP  
"Hey Eddy! WAKE UP! I know you're there! Well, anyways. I have a concert tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go! It's not too far from where you are and I got two backstage passes for you! Gimme a call! 555-6969. Ja ne!"  
  
Ending Notes: ChiiHA! . Did anybody see the cameos? DIDJA? Naw, I doubt it... but it was when Gabriel had flung himself on Eddy's car! laughs stupidly It was Sarah and May Kanker! Yah! In't that great? ... what? IT WAS FUNNY AT THE TIME! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! RAWR! Abrupt ending? I know. I HAD TO! Oh, and I wasn't sure how to spell Jonny cuz it can be spelt so many wayz. I just decided to spell it Jonny instead of Johnny... very sorry! ;;  
  
Sorry 'bout the delayedness of this fic. I was busy. And it was a real kind of busy, not just an I'm lazy busy... really... it was... 


	7. The concert!

"AssasinatED." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Yes... my precious... we WILL own them someday. Steal it right from underneath their little noses. Yes we will my precious... BUT! Until then! I don't own EEnE!  
  
Warnings: OMG! You've been warned in every previous chapter. Thus you need to be reminded WHY?  
  
Chaptah SEVEN!  
  
Eddy looked at the phone as it rang. He hadn't moved all night and wasn't up for moving now.  
"Hey Eddy! WAKE UP! I know you're there! Well, anyways. I have a concert tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go! It's not too far from where you are and I got two backstage passes for you! Gimme a call! 555-6969. Ja ne!" Eddy smirked, the most movement he had done in hours. He wanted to go. It'd be fun... right?   
He slowly and achingly got up and headed toward the bathroom. First things first.  
After using the facilities and showering, he threw a piece of bread in the toaster and slumped down on the couch. He picked up his cordless phone and dialed the number Nick had left.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
"What? You know I don't speak Nickanese."  
"Ha ha very funny little brother."  
"Mleh! So, about those tickets?"  
  
Double D stretched and glanced out the window. That was the first night he was able to sleep without the fear of Skott finding him. And thus he slept like a log. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, sitting up and inhaling the heavy scent of coffee in the air. It had been forever since he had a cup of hot coffee. He stood and walked toward the door. He opened it and headed toward the kitchen and smiled when he saw Jimmy in a pink apron, cooking eggs. He turned and looked at Double D and smiled brightly.  
"The papers on the table, if you want it." Jimmy stated, returned to cooking his eggs.  
"Thank you." Double sat and picked up the paper. His eyes suddenly went wide and he gaped in horror at the front page.  
"What is it?" Jimmy asked as he walked over and looked over Double D's shoulder. "Top ranking official goes missing after strange beating? What's that all about?" Jimmy looked from the paper to Double D.  
"Oh no... Skott's going to know..." Double D stood up, knocking his chair over as he backed up.  
"What? What's going on? What's wrong?!" Jimmy dropped his pan as Double D grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"I have to leave. He'll find me here and kill you. You never saw me and you never knew me. Do you understand?"  
"What?! Of course I do! You're my friend!" Jimmy hugged Double D tightly. "Please tell me. What's gotten into you?" Double hesitated. He wanted to let someone know. Nobody had ever known about Skott and the abuse. Nobody.  
"Who's Skott?" Jimmy held Double D strongly as he started to sob. They both sank to the floor and Double D cried for what seemed an eternity. Muffled sobs shook his body as his past caught up with him. Jimmy rubbed Double D's back and tried to calm him down. "Double D. Tell me, please. We can help, me and Jonny. Please." Jimmy held Double D at arms length so he could see his face. Jimmy brushed away fallen tears on his reddened cheeks and smiled faintly.  
"W-well..." Double D started. "It all started when I went to college..."  
  
"Wow. You seem perky today." Mizu's eyebrow perked as she watched Eddy dance around the kitchen, frosting random donuts.  
"I'm going to my bro's concert tonight!" Eddy grinned happily.  
"Concert?" Mizu cocked her head to one side. "You never even told me you had a brother!"  
"Yeah! His name is Nick and he's super cool! He went to Japan and got a band together! He cross dresses and has a boyfriend and--"  
"W-w-w-waaaaaiit! Did you just say boyfriend?"  
"Uh... yes?"  
"KYAAA!!!" Mizu squealed. "That's so romantic! Is he Japanese?" Mizu grinned ear to ear as Eddy explained the whole thing to her. "Eek! That's soooo KEWL!"  
"Oh yeah! I have another ticket if you wanted to go--"  
"OMG! I'd love to!" Mizu hugged Eddy.  
"What's going on guys?" Gabriel slumped into the room unhappily.  
"Uh, NOTHING!" Mizu covered for Eddy, knowing full well that Gabriel, if finding out about the concert, would find a way to be there. Eddy gave a silent thank you and scooted out of the room. Mizu smiled at Gabriel and went back to work.  
"Soooo... I heard you attacked Eddy last night."  
"What? How'd you heard about that?!" Gabriel gasped. "Did Eddy tell you?"  
"Surprisingly, no. I have my sources. As in the person who lives right above Eddy is a close personal friend of mine." Mizu grinned. "She's a snoop."  
"Oh..."  
"If you ask me, I think you're using the wrong approach. Be nicer and not so straightforward."  
"I didn't ask you." Gabriel glared and walked out of the room.  
"Oooohh... hater." Mizu stuck her tongue out after him. "Oh! Phone ringing! Allo?"  
"cough This is the person who called awhile ago. I know where he's going to be tonight..."  
  
Double D smiled as he thought over Jimmy's wise words.  
"Double D! What are the chances that Skott would find you here? This is the middle of nowhere! And also! It's a concert! You can NEVER find people at a concert. And thirdly! If he finds you, me and Jonny will protect you!"  
"Are you getting ready Double D? Remember! Dress outrageously!" he heard Jimmy call from down the hall. Double D shouted a quiet yes (oxy moron?) and looked himself over in the long mirror. He had donned a skin tight pink tank top which ended above his mid-drift and a tight PVC skirt which hung low on his waist and ended mid-thigh. He had tied his long back hair into a pony tail but let his bangs fall around his face. He painted his nails pink and black alternating and was wearing back lipstick with bright pink eyeshadow. He had went out and bought all this and a pair of black combat boots with buckles that afternoon and thought he didn't look half bad.  
"I could almost pass as a girl... if I had a chest." Double D smirked at his appearance. Anybody in the Cul-De-Sac would probably freak. But then he remembered he was with two of them.  
"I'm ready now!" Double D smiled at the look of awe on his comrade's faces.  
"W-wow!" Jimmy drooled.  
"You look GREAT!" Jonny smiled. Double D then looked over his friends. Jonny was wearing tight black pants and a shirt that was grey with blue stripes. Jimmy wore a black tube top and tight black and green bondage pants.  
"Same to you guys!" Double D grinned.  
"Shall we go then?" Jimmy smirked, waving the 3 tickets and heading for the door.  
"Yep!" Jonny followed him and thus, Double D followed Jonny.  
  
"We should have fun tonight! It's your brother's LAST concert here so we HAVE to have fun! And besides! We can 'get em' after it!"  
"I know... but I think it's still weird that our target is gonna be at the concert. Did you get the pic?"  
"Yeah. It's shit though." Mizu handed Eddy a snapshot of the profile of somebody with longish black hair. "And if we don't find him, then we'll say screw it because this mystery caller never gave a name or a better pic. Luckily, he already paid." Mizu patted her pocket.  
"You're right. How are we supposed to find him from this pic?" Eddy rolled his eyes and stashed the pic in Mizu's pocket. "He is pretty hot from what I can see..."  
"Where are you guys going? We have a missio---" Gabriel froze as he walked into the back room and saw Eddy looking like a girl and Mizu looking like a guy. "What the hell?"  
"Uhh... hey..." Eddy forced a smile, waving.  
"We're going OUT tonight and you can't come. We'll take care of the mission. Why don't you head home and relax tonight?" Mizu pushed at Eddy to move out the back door.  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Gabriel stopped Mizu.  
"Out! Weren't you listening?" Mizu sighed and ran out the door, holding up her too baggy black jeans.  
"Hmm... out? That's not cool. And they didn't invite me..." Gabriel scowled and soon decided he would follow the duo from a distance, as to not let them notice him but close enough so he could see them.  
  
[1] The crowd swelled as the time neared for the beloved Midori Bara to come into view. The infamous "What is that?" tour was held in a high respect for having beautiful new songs and some old favorites. And, at every concert, the band would hunt down the person with the costume that fit the criteria that changed every performance and have them go on stage for a song. Outfits of all colors and design flooded the concert hall. People of different origin, a lot being women, screeched and squealed as they waited for their favorite band start. Double D, Jimmy and Jonny stood in among them, smiling and talking about the band. Unbeknownst to the trio, on the other side of the hall, a duo of bakers were dancing. Mizu laughed as Eddy danced to the unheard music in Eddy's head.   
The dancing continued until a solo violin was heard, quiet, among the loud crowd. All went silent as the fans looked to the stage, watching as the Egyptian violinist rose out of the stage. Smoke floated around his thin and frail body and turned to mist as it lifted towards the sky. With precise accuracy and timing, the violin bow raced on the strings, getting louder and faster as the song progressed.  
"You call that MUSIC?!" a shout was heard from the back. Everybody snapped out of the trance and glared in that direction. From the midst of the crowd, a man in a white dress immerged.  
"As if you could play any better, Nick!" The room filled with laughter as realization struck. The critic was none other than the bands bassist, Nick.  
"Hey! Isn't that your---" Mizu gasped.  
"My brother! Yep!" Eddy grinned as Nick skipped up to the stage.  
"Lemme try!" Nick reached for the violin and soon, notes unknown to the human ear were heard.  
"Ok! That's ENOUGH!" A voice from behind stage screeched. "You said you guys would wait until we got back from out coffee break!" Takishi, followed by Otomi and Min Hung, stomped onto the stage.  
"But you don't DRINK coffee!" An eerie silence filled the hall as the band members looked at the audience.  
"Look guys... people!"  
"Should we run?"  
"Maybe, if we play, they'll run..."  
"It's worth a shot..." The crowds laughter rose as the band members scrambled around to get their instruments, running into each other in a cartoon like manner.  
"Sakkaku!" Otomi screamed suddenly, twirling. This twirling caused a chain reaction, causing all the other members to swivel on their heels as well. "Illusion..." the blonde said in rough english, close to the mic.  
"This is gonna be SWEET!" Eddy grinned. For the first time in years, he was really excited for something, and he forgot all about his mission, and never noticed Gabriel behind him.  
  
TBC... Ending noties: . YAY! Another chapter DUN! squeaks I also DID notice that in chapter 3, I said that I'd be done around 6 or 7 chapters. I was thinking about that and realized, this IS the 7th chapter and its no where NEAR done... I still have so much more to add and so many more twists I have plotted! RAWR! So, count on at least 4 or 5 more chapters... sigh I'm so pathetic...  
  
[1] Uh, yah! This whole band was made up in my mind! Yeah... All the band members are mine! MINE I TELL YOU! Hehe! Ok, so a lil explanation! The 'What is That' tour, is the tour I made up for when Midori Bara comes to America. Fun ne? And the place where they're at (not sure, some major city) is the last place on this tour. Know what I'm saying? Rrrright... I even drew pictures of all the members and the logo for the 'What is That' tour! I would just LOVE to show them to you... but... I can't... my computer is dumb and wont let me scan stuff... so... maybe in the near future, I'll show them... but only to those who review me! 


	8. Eddy wins

"AssasinatED."  
by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: It's almost tiring having to say this over and over but as expected, I don't own EEnE and prolly never will... -cough-Unless I take over the world and become a dictator and overtake Cartoon Network... -cough- But like I said, I prolly never will... sighs  
  
All warnings have been previously stated in earlier chapters. The only difference is that this chapter has some 'colorful' swearing towards the end... Have fun!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Captain Howdy 611. I dedicate it because her fic was AWESOME! (Closeted Secrets! Go read it after this. I recommend it highly!  
  
Chapter Eight! 8! Ocho! Acht! Whatever!  
  
The loud music blared throughout the large concert hall and many were caught in a trance. Worries were forgotten, troubles passed and all that mattered were the 5 hot boys on stage in dresses. The crowd roared with excitement as the group danced and sang.  
"Ok! Now we will announce the winner of tonight's extreme outfit contest!" Nick said into the microphone, breathing heavily from playing hard. "The criteria of tonight was a two color outfit, white being one of these colors. The design had to be original and... puffy! It had to make you look feminine, if you were male or make you look masculine if you were female. Tonight's winner is this person!" A large screen appeared behind the group and a photo of Eddy was displayed.[1]  
Eddy's jaw dropped to the floor as a picture of himself was shone to everybody.  
"Nick! You hole!" he screeched and all went silent. Nick looked to where the shout was heard and grinned evilly.  
"Oh! And it just so HAPPENS, the winner is none other than my baby brother!" A bright red rose to Eddy's cheeks as he grumbled and headed for the stage. He walked to the stage and Nick held him by the shoulders.  
"See? Ain't he CUTE?!" Nick joked.  
  
Double D froze, looking at the stage. The image shone was none other than-  
"Isn't that Eddy?!?!" Jonny said, wide eyed.  
"It is! Look Double D!" Jimmy grinned, pointing. "Double D? Are you ok?" Double D stood unmoving, staring at the stage, at the beautified Eddy. A faint grin formed across his face as he watched Eddy walk up on stage and be held by his older brother. Double D bit back a sob as he realized he finally found him, the one he lost so long ago. The one that cared. The one he loved.  
"It is Eddy..." he sighed happily, hugging himself slightly. I finally found him..."  
  
"So! You may sit here, and we'll play a song for you!" Nick smiled, pulling a stool out for Eddy to sit on. I hope you enjoy!"  
Slow music started softly and gradually grew louder, bass and drums making it so. The violin started in, adding slow, saddened notes to the new song. Eddy rocked back and forth slowly to the soothing music. He smiled as he looked to the crowd and realized there were a lot more people than he expected were there. He was happy that his brother made a name for himself. He was glad he wasn't as childish anymore, otherwise he might've asked for money to be on stage. Of course money was still VERY important for him, but not on the top anymore. The top was his job and his brother and just living. Maybe Double D was the top. Maybe one day he'd be at a concert or some other event and come home to his smiling face. He didn't think it would ever happen but it was nice to think it would. The music behind him started to grow soft and he realized the song was ending already. He was so caught up in his day dreams that he forgot where he was and more importantly, what he was wearing.  
"I still can't believe Mizu made this dress for me..." he muttered to himself, smoothing out a crease.  
"Let's give a big hand for Eddy!" Nick shouted as the song ended and he helped him from his seat. Eddy waved at the crowd and exited the stage on the opposite side he walked up on. He'd wander though the crowd to find Mizu in a minute. He needed to find a bathroom first.  
"Damn. I shouldn't have drank that large soda before coming here..." Eddy grumbled as he pushed himself through the sea of people. He watched where he stepped, careful not to scuff his new boots or step on somebody with them. He looked up and saw the sign for a bathroom and picked up the pace just a little bit.  
"Oof!"  
"Ack!" Eddy was caught off guard as he walked head on into a taller male, causing both to fall to the ground. He rubbed his head and glared at the person he ran into.  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean--" the taller man stood quickly and brushed himself off before helping Eddy up.  
"Yah, well next time--" Eddy looked at the man and stared for a minute. The taller man looked so familiar.  
"E--" the taller man started but stopped as Eddy was swept away by the crowd. "I was so close to him... why didn't I say who I was..?" Double D held back a sob and bit his lip as to not let himself cry. His whole life and only reason he wasn't completely insane just ran into him and was carried away in seconds. "Why am I so weak?"  
  
Eddy finally made it to the bathroom and leaned on the sink, thinking hard.  
"Where have I seen him before?" he asked himself out loud. "Was it in the bakery? He seemed so damn familiar..." his eyes widened as he realized who that man reminded him of. He then laughed. "There is NO way that could've been Double D! He wouldn't be caught DEAD in a concert like this, let alone in a skin tight outfit!" Eddy sighed. He wished it had been him but it would be impossible to finally find him on a night like this. "Oh shit!" Eddy dug around in the top part of his dress until he found the picture of the person he was supposed to kill.  
"Shit! That was him!" Eddy screeched.  
"Who was him?" an eerie voice appeared behind him and a face to match.  
"Fuck! Gabriel! Why the hell did you follow me here?!" Gabriel shrugged, smiling.  
"'Cause you look so damn hot in a dress." Gabriel then gave Eddy a bruising kiss, holding the shorter man in a tight grip. Eddy watched in horror as Gabriel lifted his leg in between Eddy's and pressed lightly, causing Eddy to moan in voluntarily. "See? You want me." Eddy growled and bit Gabriel's neck, hard.  
"You bitch!" Gabriel smacked Eddy across his face, sending him into the wall. Blood slid from Eddy's painted lips and he stared wide-eyed up at Gabriel as he wiped the copper flavoured blood from his face. "You fucked up big this time! I'm gonna finally make you regret causing me all this neglect!"  
"You WHORE!" Eddy kicked Gabriel's face with his boot and scrambled to leave. (A-N- Unfortunately, he still had to pee... -giggles-) Eddy burst through the doors and sprinted (the best he could) through the crowd. He had to get to Mizu. Mizu had the weapons...  
  
TBC...  
  
Ending notes: HUZZAH! Another chapter! Yah, I know it's shorter than all the others but... it seemed like it just needed to be done! I like torturing people! It's like a hobby! First it was Double D. Now it's Eddy! Then again... Gabriel just wants a lil luvin! -laughs insanely- Well... Please review! I love reviews and the more reviews I get, the more pictures I draw! MUAHAHA!  
  
[1] To see the outfit Eddy wore, go to my bio and find the link for Fanart-Central. You'll find a pic of him there! You'll also find one of Double D and Nick! YAY! . (I'm ChibiMizu) 


	9. Gabriel finds Double D! ACK!

"AssasinatED"

by: ChibiMizu

Disclaimer: Did you know I once got a toy from Subway of Double D? I did. I also got the Sarah one... but I melted her head... hehehe! But... that's all I own of Ed, Edd n Eddy... and a poster... O I DID however make... my... own... hat... WTF? Why are you STAREING at me like that?!?! Go read the fic! Ignore me! I'm not IMPORTANT!

Extra warning: Toward the end of this chapter, there will be a sexual encounter, kind of thing... I warn you now... It's bad enough that I upped the rating to R...

I dedicate this chapter to grenn72 cuz he drew neat Double D pics! -happyness- Sankoo Robby!

Chapter... -thinks- Nine? Oh yay! -giggles-

----

Gabriel held his head in a desperate attempt to stop the throbbing caused by Eddy's forceful kick. The blonde man pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser and wiped his face clean of blood. He leaned his head back and tried to stop the hateful flow of blood leaking from his nose. Once the blood stopped, he threw away the bloody towel and looked himself over in the mirror, ignoring the blood spattered floor.

"He's so freakin' lucky he didn't BREAK my nose!" Gabriel pulled the hair tie out of his hair and shook his head before placing it back in the low pony tail. "Shall we go find the little bitch?" he flashed a smile in the mirror and exited the room.

Slowly and unsurely, a single figure peeked out of the last stall and looked around. Blood was smeared on the floor amongst scuff marks.

"Oh my..." the high pitched voice squeaked out. Jimmy held down his stomache at the sight of blood and quickly washed his hands and dashed out of the room. He soon found his way to Double D and Jonny and gasped.

"There was a fight and blood and I raaaaaaan..." Jimmy screeched over the music.

"What? Didn't you clean it up!?!?" Double D asked, his cleanliness gene kicking in once more.

"C'mon Double D. You know the sight of blood makes Jimmy queasy." Jimmy nodded to Jonny's comment and clung tightly to his arm.

"Should I investigate?" Double D asked hesitantly. He was suddenly stricken with a fear because Eddy had just headed toward the bathroom.

"Naw Double D! Let someone else take care of it. It's none of our business." Jonny stated, patting Jimmy's shivering frame.

"Yes. I guess you're right." Double D looked once more toward the bathroom. He hoped beyond a shadow of a doubt that Eddy was okay.

----Eddy raced toward Mizu, pushing people out of the way in order to get there. He suddenly lost balance and tripped.

"Awe shit. My ankle!" he winced as he felt his ankle already starting to swell. He quickly pulled off both boots and hobbled in Mizu's direction.

"Oh man, Eddy!" Mizu gasped as she saw Eddy's damaged body.

"Fight... Gabriel... tripped..." Eddy then collapsed. Mizu rushed to him and knelt next to him, cradling his head in her lap. Blood soaked her pants and Mizu soon realized he was still bleeding, from his head. She looked around in a blind anger for Gabriel or somebody to help her.

"You!" she screamed at a tall man who seemed to have muscles. "Can you help me take him out of here?" The man looked from Eddy to the angry Mizu and smiled.

"Yep yep. Will do!" the man picked Eddy up single handedly and rushed through the crowd at a very fast pace.

----Once they were in the back lobby, the man gently set Eddy on a bench and sat down next to him.

"Thank you so much, uh... what's your name?"

"My name is Ed." a goofy grin was placed upon his face. "This guy over here looks like my friend Eddy!" Ed pointed and acted all knowingly.

"Ed? Wait... Ed? As in, the Ed of Peach Creek? The Ed who is best friends with Eddy?! That Ed?!"

"Uhhhhh... maybe?" Ed looked confused and stared at Mizu.

"ACK! Ed!" Mizu hugged the man.

"Heh heh. I don't understand anything that is going on..." Ed shrugged.

"Ed, that IS your friend Eddy!" Mizu beamed, proud that she remembered Eddy's life story.

"It IS?!?!" Ed looked at Mizu wide-eyed before looking back at Eddy. "He is so pretty like his brother!" Ed grinned again and started to shake Eddy. "Wake up now Eddy!"

"Stop that Ed! This aint a cartoon! [1]" Mizu grabbed Ed's arm and gave him a stern look. "Now, I have to run to the infirmary thing to get bandages and some smelling salt. Lucky I took a 6 week course on first aid! Can you stay with him?"

"Sure can, Miss... uhh...""Mizu!" she smiled and ran off.----Gabriel ran out of the bathroom and looked around for any trace of Eddy. He glanced through the crowd. He then heard the bathroom door open and close again. He swiveled around to see a feminine male run out of the bathroom, close to tears. Gabriel perked an eyebrow and decided to follow him. This boy was in the bathroom when he had the fight. How much did he see?The blonde followed closely until he met up with his small group of friends. Gabriel gaped in awe at the tallest one. The hot one in black and pink. He was definitely to be screwed. Gabriel then froze as he reached in his pockets and looked at the picture, trying to decifer it in the strobe lighted room. He looked from the picture to the beautiful man and growled lowly. This was their target! What Mizu and Eddy didn't know that Gabriel made a copy of the picture. He strided over to the ground and listened in for a second.

"Naw Double D! Let someone else take care of it. It's none of our business." the one boy said.

"Yes. I guess you're right." the seksi man looked toward the bathroom and Gabriel decided to make his presence known.

----Moving swiftly, he slinked an arm around Double D's waist and dipped him low, looking directly into Double D's stunning purple eyes [2].

"Meep!" the shocked Double D squeaked and tried to free himself of the tight grasp.

"I saw your beauty and just couldn't help but touch you.[3]" Gabriel then laid a forceful kiss on Double D's painted lips. Jimmy and Jonny screamed and tried to pry the random man from Double D's shaking frame.

----Memories of Skott flooded Double D's mind and the form of this blonde in front of him changed shape to Skott and that's all there was. There was no dancers, no music, no sound. Just Double D and his memories of Skott and the horrid nights. The pain rushed back and tears slid down his pale cheeks. A slimy tongue invaded his mouth and all he could think of was Skott and everything that happened/It's happening again.../ Double sobbed and everything shifted back into place. The music was heard, other people were there again and still Jimmy and Jonny persisted. They finally wrenched Gabriel's mouth from Double D's and Gabriel let Double D sink to the floor in pained sobs. Gabriel looked to Jonny then and picked him up by the shirt collar. He then flung him into the crowd who knowingly carried him away, believing he was a crowd surfer. Gabriel smiled at Jimmy and picked him up as well. Before flinging him, he kissed the boy's cheek softly and flung him also. Why not cause a little turmoil for that boy? [4] Gabriel then turned back to face Double D and lifted him over his shoulder.

Visions of Skott and the abuse washed over Double D as he started to kick and scream.

"Shhh... you'll find pleasure in MY kind of pain." Gabriel smirked as he carried Double D out the side door and into the back alleyway. He dropped Double D to the ground and the frightened male crawled helplessly to the corner.

"No... please..." Double D pleaded, tears fogging his field of vision.

"Awe. And I carried you all the way out here!" Gabriel licked his lips before striding over to Double D and kneeling in front of him.

"Please don't! Let me go..." Double tried to push Gabriel away but to no avail. Gabriel then planted another harsh kiss and sobs shook Double D's frail body. Gabriel reached for Double D's shirt and there was nothing Double D could do to stop him. He had tried for half of his life to stop Skott. To stop the pain. To stop the rape. To stop his life. Anything. And no matter what, he wasn't strong enough to do anything to save himself. Nothing... so he let Gabriel have his way. Pain flooded through his small body and he couldn't even scream. He did nothing for there was no use. There were just somethings he could never change. The pain, the violation. All of it. There was no end. It was like he had a sign on his head that said "I'm weak. Rape me!" He hated his weakness. He cringed as Gabriel entered him, thrusting and thrusting, harder and harder. There was no use in fighting it. It couldn't stop it. Ever. His eyes clouded over and all he could see was darkness. If only Eddy were here. If only he never left for college. If only he had told Eddy how he felt, so many years ago. If only this wasn't a stranger raping him in an alleyway. If only this was an expression of love coming from the one he loved in a warm bed. If only he was loved instead of abused. If only he would just die...

----End of chapter 9----Ending noties: Oh mi goodness! Me not happy. Me saaaadd... AND I WROTE IT! WTF?! Actually, I kinda like this chapter. It's so easy to abuse Double D... he's so vulnerable. -sighs- I know, I'm a rotten person. Double D and Eddy are my fave characters. O Oh well... But yay! Ed was in this chapter! Didn't see that one coming DIDCHA?!?! Bet ya didn't! Oh, and for those who care, I can't fix lil problems with spacing and returns and 'tabs'. My computer is so screwed up that if it looks bad on ur comp, most likely, it looks bad on mine too... gomen nasai...

[1] This is a reference to the EEnE episode where they build the city and Eddy drops yogurt (or ice cream) down towards Nazz and Double D saves her then Ed drops an anvil. I love that episode! (Sarah's in trouble! She needs help from the boy with a snake on his face! Hiss!! I love Jimmy! -grin-)

[2] Yes. Double D has PURPLE eyes! Natural purple eyes. And Eddy has turquoise. GET OVER IT!

[3] Way to go Gabriel. Again with the direct approach. Did anybody sense that Gabe here, has no conscious? Yah. And the fact that he's about to kill this man. Hey, why not have a lil fun, right? I hate him almost as much as Skott...

[4] Yes, I do realize I keep calling Jimmy a boy, even though he's a man. I can't help it. He'll always be a boy in my mind. Jimmy can't grow up! EVER!


	10. When Bad Things Happen

"AssasinatED"

by: ChibiMizu

Disclaimer: I own them. Yep. I do. I went to Cartoon Network and STOLE them! So I own them. Or not...

Warnings are all in other chapters. I like warnings... they're neat.

I dedicate this chapter to Ika! . I love her! She's supah neat!

-Chapter 10! BUAHA!-

Mizu ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She hoped that Eddy wouldn't die or something stupid like that. She rolled her eyes as she reached the infirmary.

"I need STUFF!" the blue-haired girl screeched at the nurse."Excuse me?""ARG!! I need bandages, smelling salt and the strongest aspirin you have!" the nurse gave Mizu an awkward look until she noticed the blood all over Mizu's hands and clothes. "Please. My friend..."the nurse nodded, as if she knew, and stood."Of course I'll help." the nurse scurried around the room, collecting the things Mizu required. Mizu smiled and thanked the nurse before taking the items and dashing back out of the room. Mizu sprinted back to Ed and Eddy to find Eddy sitting and holding his head."What the hell?!" Mizu gaped."He woke up!" Ed grinned."ASPRIN! NOW!" Eddy yelled through clenched teeth. Mizu scowled before handing him the jar of aspirin. Eddy took four and laid back down. "Ughh... my head hurts like a mother."Eddy bit his lip as Mizu made him sit back up and bandage his head."There. All better?" Mizu smiled evilly at the grimacing Eddy. "Say it.""No.""NO?!?!" Mizu growled as she opened the smelling salt and held it under Eddy's nose before he inhaled. Eddy twitched and leaned away from Mizu."OK! Thank you Mizu!" Eddy held his nose until Mizu put the nasty smelling salt away."That's better."A sudden scream was heard, although faint and Eddy happened to be the only one to hear it."What the... Gabriel!""Yah... what about-- HEY! Where are you GOING?!?! You are in NO condition to be MOVING!" Eddy stood up, shakily at first and headed toward the sound of the scream."Arg! He's gonna be the death of me... Uh, thanks for all the help Ed. You can go back into the concert if you want." Mizu smiled and ran off in search of Eddy.----Gabriel zipped up his pants and sneered at the frail man below him, smiling evilly."That was fun. Unfortunately, I also have to kill you." he shrugged. "Don't take it personal. I'm an assassin! I just raped you 'cause I needed a good fuck. It seems that would be all you're good at." Gabriel degraded the weeping Double D."Stop crying you baby!" Gabriel kicked Double D hard in the stomache which caused him to scream."Wow. Didn't know you could scream. You must've really wanted me to screw you. What a freak. Oh well..." Gabriel pulled the switchblade out of his pocket and flicked it open. "This wont hurt... unless of course... it does... I don't know. Never died before." Gabriel shrugged once more before kneeling down and placing the knife to Double D's neck."Ed...dy...""What? ... What the FUCK did you just say?!" Gabriel stood up and took a step back. "Did you just say Eddy?!" Double D stared up in horror at the man. What was he to say? What was he to do?! "Are you by any chance called Edd?" Double D didn't move or even blink. "Answer me damn you!" Gabriel picked Double D up by the hair and brought him to eye level. Double D barely nodded but nodded none-the-less."Do you know Eddy, you little fuck? I love Eddy. You can't have him. Did you know that you're the only person in the way of my having him as my own? He daydreams about you, you dirty little man. If only he could see you know. You filthy whore!" Gabriel flung Double D against the brick wall. Blood escaped his pale skin and dripped down his beautiful face and onto his naked body. Double D hovered in the corner and shielded himself from the next assault."No matter. If I kill you, I win. If I let you live, I lose. Hmm... decisions..." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Sorry kid." Gabriel walked toward Double D, holding the knife above his head."You ASS!" a shorter man leapt up on Gabriel's back, holding onto his neck. Gabriel dropped the blade and fell to his knees as he was unable to breathe. Eddy finally let go and kicked him."Who the FUCK gave you permission to ASSALT me in the frikin bathroom then go..." Eddy looked to the man still cowering in the corner. "Well Gabriel. You just sunk to an all time low. Did you just violate him or did you full out rape him? YOU FUCK! ANSWER ME!" Eddy kicked Gabriel again."Heh..." Gabriel laughed, holding his stomache. "Yah. I raped him. Man it was good. But you'll never guess what I found out. Our target... heh heh heh... He's Edd. You're little crush." Gabriel watched as horror found it's way to Eddy's face as he looked from the sobbing form that was Double D to the man who just raped him."D-double D?" Tears welled up in Eddy's eyes as he watched the feeble Double D grasp his torn clothes and try to cover himself the best he could. Shame illuminated his features in a bright red as he nodded unhappily. Eddy dropped to his knees and stared at his bruised body and the blood and... Eddy clenched his fists and slammed them into the hard cement. "Gabriel..." Anger surged through him as he turned to face his team mate. The switchblade in hand, Gabriel rushed toward Eddy."NOOO!!!"Blood seeped from the deep wound and time seemed to stop. Mizu fell to her knees as the long knife was pulled out of her ribs."M-m-mizu..." Gabriel took a step back and watched as Mizu fell over onto her back"What? Why Mizu? Why did you save me?" Eddy bit his lip as anger and sadness fought for priority."B-be... cause... y-y-ou... have..." Mizu inhaled cried out as she coughed up blood. Tears flowed down her face from pain. "You have a chance at t-true happiness... Follow your dreams..." Mizu smiled, reaching up and tracing Eddy's cheek before life ended in the perky, money happy girl and left just a lifeless corpse."Gabriel... Look at what you've DONE! You killed her... You raped the only person I ever truly loved! You're a fucking horrible person. I swear, by the ones I hold dear, that by the end of this night, you will be dead."----End Chapter 10Ending Noties : HUZZAH! That's TWO chapters in TWO DAYZ! Booyaa! That final sentence, I was gonna have Eddy say "By the end of this fic, you will be dead." But I thought end of this night sounded more dramatic. Ohwell! Well, I'm off to type more... or go to a friends house... or play DDR! YAH! THAT ONE! Ta ta minna! 


	11. A gun!

"AssasinatED"  
by: ChibiMizuDisclaimer: If I owned them, would this be called FANfiction? No, it'd be an actual episode... OO;; hehe I also don't own Rice Crispies... not even a BOX of them.  
Noties: There will probably be 2 more chapters after this one. And just to let everybody know in ADVANCE! I'm gonna be writing an ending but then after the end, I'm gonna write an ALTERNATE ending. This is only happening b/c I wanted it to end 2 different wayz so BLAH! I am the author! DON'T CONTRADICT ME!I dedicate this chapter to EVERYBODY who ever reviewed this fic! You guys are all awesome!The 'letter' part may be confusing but if you go back to chapter 4, Eddy has a letter.This will make sense later:  
New letter : /  
Old letter : /-/

--Chapter 11-

Four shadowy figures remained in the cold alleyway. One, the oldest of them all, lay in cold blood on the hard cement. The second youngest sat cowering in a corner, tears staining his face. The youngest prepared for the hardest fight he had ever had and the second oldest stood ready for the fight, switch blade in hand.  
"I hate you Gabriel." Eddy stated before he reached down to Mizu and pulled his dagger from her small backpack. He looked it over then looked to Double D.  
"Please. Forgive me for what I am about to do. If I scare you, look away, but do not run." Double D nodded hesitantly and Eddy smiled faintly. He then looked to the scowling Gabriel. "I still can't believe you did that. You're sick." Eddy then rushed at Gabriel, teeth clenched and struck at Gabriel's chest. Prepared for this, Gabriel dodged to the right and slammed Eddy to the ground with his elbow. Gabriel balled his fist and aimed for the back of Eddy's already damaged head. Eddy rolled to the left and swung his legs around, kicking Gabriel's feet from out underneath him. Gabriel landed hard and his switchblade slid to the side. Gabriel rolled to the side as Eddy's dagger caught the edge of his shirt, which prevented him from reaching his blade by two inches. "RAAA!!" Gabriel tore his shirt and grabbed his knife at the same moment that Eddy pried his weapon from the ground. Both metal objects clashed together and the sound echoed throughout the alley. Double D watched from the side as the met each other, blow for blow, strike for strike. He bit his lip as Gabriel's blade finally met it's mark and sliced through Eddy's white sleeve and imbeded itself in Eddy's left arm. Eddy cried out in pain as blood poured from the wound and Gabriel removed the blade.  
Gabriel licked his knife clean of Eddy's copper flavoured blood and laughed. He wiped a little dribble of Eddy's blood from his mouth and grabbed Eddy's neck. The taller man smashed Eddy into the wall and slid his up it, holding his in the air by the neck. Double D watched helplessly from the side as punches where struck to the suffocating Eddy.  
"I love you Eddy! But you HATE me! Now you DIE!" Gabriel clenched his knife and prepared to stab Eddy's heart.

-BANG-The solemn shot was heard in the night, so loud and clear in the dead of night. Gabriel froze as he looked to Double D who held a gun toward the air.  
"If you t-touch him... I'll shoot you." Double D glared through his tears as Gabriel dropped Eddy to the floor. Eddy coughed as he tried to regain oxygen.  
"C'mon kid. You don't even really know how to use that thing. Put it down before you hurt yoursel--"  
"NO! All my life I sat by and let people hurt me. I watched myself get abused and did nothing about it! I left my home, my friends, my family to make a name for myself! I didn't have my priorities in order! Now, now that I have the power, you say I'll hurt myself?! HA! I couldn't hurt myself anymore than I hurt already! HAHA!" Double D shook with fear, anger and plain bloodlust. Revenge. He wanted revenge. And he held the gun.  
"Woah man. You're crazy--"  
"Don't tell me I'm crazy! I'm perfectly SANE! Do you hear me?! Five years! I put up with a man like you for FIVE YEARS! Every NIGHT was the exact same thing! ABUSE AND SEX! I'm SICK of it! I WONT put the gun down! Oh no! Now that I am in control of my life for once in my life, I will not let it go and I will not let you hurt Eddy!" Eddy watched as his memory of the reserved Double D change to an angry and unloved creature. Eddy slowly reached out to Double D before he realized Gabriel had placed his foot on his head, pressing it into the cement.  
"I will crush his head unless you let go of the gun." Gabriel became serious and applied more pressure to Eddy's head, causing him to cry out.  
"No! Stop this!" Double D wiped away tears with a shard of his torn shirt. He gently set the gun down on the ground and then fell to his knees and started to sob. All the control he ever had was suddenly taken from him because he couldn't see Eddy die. Gabriel chuckled before walking over and picking up the gun.  
"You ARE just weak all over aren't you?" Gabriel smirked.  
A harsh and sickening sound was suddenly heard as Gabriel's eyes went wide. Eddy stood behind him and swiftly pulled his knife from the back of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel landed on the ground with a loud thud and blood slowly oozed from the fatal wound.  
"I told you I would kill you." Eddy growled before losing consciousness.The last member of Shiro Tsubasa, woke up to a powerful headache and the smell of coffee in the air.  
"Ahh..." he mumbled, reaching up to hold his head. "Where the hell...?"  
"You're in my room Eddy!" a high pitched voice sounded from beside him. He quickly looked to see a smiling, feminine male.  
"Who the fuck--" Eddy sat up stiffly before falling back against his pillow once more.  
"Wait! It's me! Jimmy!" Eddy gave the man a weird look before a realization came to him.  
"Jimmy? As in, little Jimmy?"  
"The one and only!" Jimmy giggled. "We were starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up."  
"We?" Jimmy smiled.  
"Yep! Me and Jonny."  
"Wait... where's?! Double D... how long have I been out?"  
"...2 weeks..."  
"WHAT?! TWO WEEKS?!" Eddy clenched the covers, angrily.  
"I'm sorry Eddy! The doctor said you could stay here but to not move or wake you!" Jimmy smiled innocently. "As for Double D, he dissappeared after he dropped you off here. All we know is that he left this note for you." Jimmy held out an unopened letter to Eddy and nodded. "I'll let you read that and be back in a little bit." Jimmy glanced over Eddy once more then left the room.Eddy looked over the envelope for a minute before opening it.  
/ Dear Eddy,  
This evening, I realized how much danger you were put in because of me. I never want you to have to go through the pain I have been through. It's hard enough as it is. Seeing you for the first time in 5 years was the happiest moment of my life but it was all for the wrong reasons. Supposedly, you and that blonde man were to kill me. I found a letter in that girl's pocket. It was from me, and I was so happy that you kept it. In this letter is that letter and the rest of that letter that I would've written so many years ago but was unable to do so/Dearest Eddy,  
/-/This letter will explain everything and how come I was unable to meet you. I went to college, as you know and unfortunately, I had a bad run in with my room mate. He-- /-/  
Eddy looked up from the letter and remembered receiving that letter 3 years ago. He remembered keeping it in his pocket and wondering what happened to Double D to not finish that letter.  
/And now, the rest of that letter.-/He raped and abused me... /-/  
/I never told anybody until I found Jimmy. He's the only other one who knows. Skott was his name and he put me in the hospital on a false accusation. I never have healed and never will thanks to that blonde man with you. I hope you will forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. Skott is a dangerous force and will stop at nothing until I am dead and I can't even stand the fact that he would kill you in the process of killing me, just to hurt me. I'm not really sure is any of this makes sense anymore but please understand. I didn't want to leave but for your safety and the happiness of knowing you're living a happy life is what will keep me sane. Goodbye dear friend.  
Eddward aka Double D /

Two Days Later

Eddy sat in Jimmy's living room, eating a bowl of Rice Crispies, watching the news and thinking about Double D.  
"I can't believe he left. Sure, I forgive him but he doesn't know how much I love him. Damn you! You don't know how UNHAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW!" Eddy chucked his bowl at the wall and watched as the bland cereal dripped to the floor. He crossed his arms and stared at the TV.  
"In today's news, government official Eddward comes back to office after an extended vacation. He wont give out details as to where he went or where the bruises came from but we did tape this exclusive footage." A reported smiled before a screen popped up showing a man wearing a red shirt.  
"So, sir. You wont give any details?"  
"No. I went on vacation and had a little mishap. Nothing I couldn't take care of."  
"Oh my... FUCK! DOUBLE D!" Eddy stood up and watched the screen as his missing Double D walked across the screen then was shut off.  
"In other news--" Eddy shut off the TV and growled.  
"I don't CARE Double D! I know where to FIND you and you may think I'd rather live safely but you don't know how much I want to tell you how much I love you! I don't care about any danger! I love you!" Eddy laughed almost maniacally. "Ahaha! I found you again! You can't escape my love!"

--End of this chapter-

Ending notes: Holy shizzle. This chapter SUCKS! Well, the ending does. I lost my train of though and I couldn't remember how it was gonna go! I even REWROTE IT 2 times, different ways! Now I'm upset but bla. It went okay. Double D went all psychotic with the gun, (which he found in Mizu's pocket BTW). I made Eddy all evil-like at the end... maybe he suffered brain damage and now he's a masochist... OO You could only hope... I mean... -cough- Eh... I was hesitant about posting this chapter. I almost didn't but please tell me that it didn't scare you away? Its almost over! Watch out for the next chapter and please don't run away... it'll be better! I SWEAR! 


	12. Alternate Ending 1: I love you Double D

"AssasinatED."  
by: ChibiMizu

Disclaimer: Don't own EEnE. Never have, never will... blabablablablablabla...  
Noties: Just as a warning: I ate much sugary products while writing this. Random crap may pop up in the middle and make no sense. But then again, it's just a warning. People don't pay much attention to those do they?

--Chapter 12-The office was silent and darkened when Double D entered it. He placed his coat gently on the coat rack and slumped into his swivel chair. Sighing, he sat up and looked for a document or two, something or anything to take his mind off Eddy and the events of the other night. How weak he was. He was raped by someone else and still had not the knowledge to stop it. He bit back a sob and clenched his fists until blood slowly dripped from his palms.  
"Um... excuse me sir. There's a man to see you. He looks angry." a secretary knocked on the door and peeked in. "Shall I let him in?" she looked at him nervously.  
"No. Don't let anybody in." he growled, searching for bandages for his hands. The secretary nodded and closed the door.  
Outside the room, Double D could hear yelling voices and he watched the door cautiously.  
"What do you mean he wont see anybody?! I can't believe him! That JERK! First he leaves, then he wont even say HI!" a male screeched at the secretary. Double D furrowed his brow and watched the door, wondering who it was that was behind the door. If it wasn't Skott... who was it?! "Move!" the man said.  
"Excuse me sir but if you don't leave, I'll have to call secur--"  
"If you don't move, Ill blow your brains out!" the man yelled. Double D heard the cocking of a gun and he gasped. Before he could jump under his desk, the door swung open and he froze.  
"What the hell Double D?" Eddy walked through the door and slammed it behind him.  
"E-e-eddy! H-hi!"  
"Oh sure! Now you want to talk!" Eddy uncocked his gun and flung it to the side of the room. "Can we talk?" Double D nodded and sat in his chair. Eddy jumped into a chair facing him from across the desk and gazed angrily at his childhood friend. An un-nerving silence radiated through the room as Double D was stared down.  
"So... uh..." Double D tried to smile and shuffled a couple papers around.  
"Double D..." Eddy stood and walked over to his desk, sitting on the edge of it.  
"Y-yes--" Double D's heart pounded and his blood sped as Eddy's warm lips met his own. [1] A bright blush crept up to Double D's face as he pulled away slowly.  
"I love you Double D. I have ever since we were kids. I just... I never told you... When you left, I died. I died because I was afraid I would never see you again. I died... I died because I never told you how I really felt about you." Eddy caressed Double D's cheek, smiling softly. "I'd understand if you didn't feel the same way about me. According to my brother... well... let's just say being gay is not a way of life in America but... eh... I had a long speech but... I can't seem to remember any of it. Heh!" Eddy scratched the back of his head and jumped off the table. "In the past 3 weeks, I lost one of my best friends to the man who raped the man I loved. I then killed that man and lost you again. It's like I just can't win. Ever." Eddy looked at the unmoving Double D once more before turning his back and opening the door. "Maybe one day, I'll be able to find you again." Double D lifted his arm in an attempt to stop him.  
"Wai--"  
"GOTCHA!" A tall man jumped out from the small closet, the door crashing to the ground. Eddy swiveled around to see a red haired man with his [2] strong hands around Double D's throat, thrashing him up and down on his desk.  
"Why wont you DIE?!" the muscular man shook Double D harshly and flung him carelessly at the wall. Double D slumped to the floor like a rag doll and an anger, unknown inside of Eddy, surged and he charged. He jumped toward the man and nailed him in the jaw, sending him flying off the desk.  
"Who the fuck are you?!" the man stood, spitting a little droplet of blood.  
"I should ask you the same question!" Eddy sneered, ready for another battle.  
"Hm!" the dark haired man cracked his knuckles and smirked. "I'm Skott. But what you should worry about is your health. You see, this little boy here crossed me one too many times and well, I'm just sick of it. I even tried a stupid assassination but yet, even that didn't work." Eddy's eyes widened as he realized he was talking to the man who tried to have him kill Double D. The man who raped Double D... The man who kept Double D from him all these years.  
"Damn you!" Eddy smashed his fist into Skott's face, sending him into the wall. Double D held his head and opened his eyes, still on the floor. He watched as Skott got back up and tackled Eddy, twisting his arm behind him.  
"Stupid kid. Getting in the way!" Skott clamped his hand around Eddy's throat and slid him against the wall into the air. "Hm." Eddy's skin started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen as Skott's grip tightened. Skott laughed deeply as he kicked open the large window and flung Eddy through it yet still holding him by the throat. Eddy, panicking, gasped for air and clawed at Skott's muscular arm as Skott held him above the cement, 5 stories up.

**-BANG-**

Skott's breathing stopped as a sing bullet flew through his chest and he fell to the floor, his grip on Eddy letting go.  
"Eddy!" Double D sprinted to the window and caught Eddy's hand just in time.  
"Good timing sock head. I was almost dead..." Eddy swung his other hand up and grasped Double D's upper arm with it. Double D pulled him up into the room and Eddy crawled through the window. "Thanks..."  
"Man, that felt good." Double D breathed deeply, kicking the gun toward the corpse on the floor.  
"So, all those years, you didn't stand up for yourself?" Eddy looked to Double D who was now sitting in his chair. Double D shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, massaging his temples.  
"What am I going to do? I have a dead body on my hands..."  
"Just leave him."  
"What?" Double D looked up and watched Eddy as he smiled.  
"I'll play the part of assassin and waltz outta here. Then you can come out and tell your secretary that I came in and shot him. Don't tell him my name of course. Say I was an assassin!" Eddy winked and picked up the gun. "Besides, it was my gun." Eddy stuffed the gun in his pocket after putting the safety on. "Well, I should be going. Cops probably heard the gunshot and will be here soon. I--" Eddy was cut off by a strong hug from Double D. Eddy looked down as Double D sobbed into his shirt. "D-double D... shh shh... what's wrong?" Eddy embraced the slightly taller male and stroked his long, ebony tresses.  
"Eddy... I... All my life I watched as I left you behind. I left for college; I left you at Jimmy's and I almost let you leave today. No Eddy. Please don't leave. I need you." Eddy smirked.  
"S'ok Double D. I can give you my number and we can be the best of friends agai--" He stopped as a pair of fingers placed themselves on his lips. Eddy gave Double D a questioning look as Double D removed his fingers.  
"I need you because..." Double D closed the proximity between them and pressed his lips onto Eddy's, ever so gently. He pulled away slowly and smiled, wiping away his tears. He was ready to let somebody into his life willingly. "I love you..."

THE END-Ending Noties: OK! That's the end! THE END! Got it? Good. It's the happy ending! WAAH! You mean there's a SAD ending? Darn it! -punches CM- Woah... it's like I was talking to myself back there... -sighs- A funny story actually, it's been over a year since I started this fic... And way back in the beginning, I said something along the lines of getting this done by June or Christmas of LAST year! Woah... can we say SLACKER? Yes, yes we can... It also said like 7 chapters tho so it's all good... '' Eheh... well, hold onto your butts because the other ending chapter comes soon!

[1] And Mizu says: There were FIREWORKS! MUAHA! Yep, I saw them! They came CRASHING thru the window and destroyed the moment... JUST KIDDING! Wow... right there, I almost typed JUST KITTEN! I really don't know why... I giggle...

[2] Rite there, I was gonna write BIG MEATY CLAWS! Man, Spongebob is HAZARDOUS! 


End file.
